Teacher's Pet
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Nami and Vivi are starting their freshman year in college. Nami develops a crush on the young sexy Professor Law. How far is this naughty schoolgirl ready to go to get his attention? This story is full of love triangles and drama! Mostly NamixLaw and VivixAce. Rated for future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is a modern day story but with One Piece characters. This is mostly a NamixLaw love story with future lemons but also has VivixAce. I can't give away the other couples/love triangles without ruining the story, so you'll see! Thanks for reading, hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Nami took one last look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She pulled her long orange hair into a ponytail and straightened out her shirt. Perfection, she thought. Her roommate in the dorms, and her best friend, Vivi walked into the bathroom. "Our first day as college students!" Nami said proudly. Vivi giggled, "I'm just glad we got Anatomy together! I can't wait until we get priority registration." Nami sighed, "Yeah, and I can't wait until I'm through with general ed. Look at us! It's only our first day and we're already complaining." Nami's cell phone vibrated on her bed twice. She walked over to view the texts.

"Wow look at you, It's only 8 a.m. and Miss Popular's phone is already going off," Vivi teased and Nami stuck her tongue out at her. Someone always texted her '_good morning_' and today both Ace and Zoro did. Vivi leaned over Nami's shoulder, "So are you and Zoro a couple now?" Nami laughed, "No way! We're just friends! Plus he pisses me off half the time." Vivi raised her eyebrow at Nami like she didn't believe her.

"You're texting Ace too?!" Vivi crossed her arms and gave Nami a you-should-know-better look. Nami took Vivi's hand, she knew Vivi's had the biggest crush on Ace for a while now, "Relax, It's nothing! I promise. He's all yours!" Vivi sighed, "I wish he'd text me more often." Nami stuffed her phone into her pocket before Vivi could pester her about what she and Ace were texting about. "Come on, class starts in half an hour, we better start walking," Nami said throwing her oversized purse over her shoulder.

She peeked inside her purse just to double check that she had everything her notebook, folder, pens, pencils, a calculator and her laptop. She had given up on carrying around backpacks in high school. The shoulder straps were annoying and purses were much more fashionable. Plus, if she set her purse on her desk, she could hide the fact that she texted during class. She and Vivi left the girl's dormitory and headed to the math and science building. Math this early in the morning would be killer, but she'd make it work. Nami was a bright student. Nami heard her phone go off a few more times but refused to answer it. For one, her purse was like the black abyss. Also, she didn't want Vivi pestering her.

"You're not going to get that?" Vivi asked surprised, Nami always answered her phone. "Nah, we're almost there." She shrugged. They walked into the building, Nami hugged Vivi, "Wish me luck in Trig!" Nami said sarcastically. "I get out of dance a half hour before your math class is over. Text me and I'll meet you somewhere before Anatomy." Vivi let go of Nami and Nami nodded, "Of course! See you then!" Nami was glad to have such great friends like Vivi. She walked into her math class and saw a few familiar faces.

"Hey Nami!" Ace said grinning and waving her over. She also noticed Zoro siting behind him. She smiled, "Hey Ace! Zoro how the hell did you place into Trigonometry?!" Nami sat down to the right of Ace. "What do you mean how did I place into Trig? Why do you think I'm so stupid?!" Zoro argued. Nami crossed her arms, "Because you are! You must have cheated on the placement test, or you're a lucky guesser." Nami laughed. Zoro growled but before he could say anything back Ace cut in. "Nami, did you get my texts?" Nami pulled her phone out, she had two new messages from Ace and five from Sanji. That guy was in love with her and every other woman in the world.

She read Ace's texts, they were about a party. "Are you both going?" Nami asked. Ace nodded, "We're always up for a good time." Nami thought about it, it couldn't hurt. The first week of school was always the easiest workload of the year. "Then I'll go. Can Vivi come too?" A college party with Ace, Vivi owed her one after this! "I don't see why not," Zoro replied. Nami didn't like how Zoro answered her question instead of Ace. She was hoping he'd show more interest.

Their math teacher for the semester walked in wheeling a small suitcase behind her. She was a really beautiful woman in her 30's with long pink hair. She wrote _Professor Hina_ on the white board with a marker. Nami glanced over at Ace and Zoro, they both looked extremely happy to have an attractive teacher. Nami pulled her phone out and hid it behind her purse. She sent a conversation to Ace and Zoro that said '_keep it in your pants!_'She saw Ace and Zoro take their phones out. Zoro gave her a smirk and Ace winked. Nami rolled her eyes, oh god, she thought. This was going to be an interesting semester!

Nami went back to her conversation with Ace and Zoro. She texted them: '_Study session outside the library Saturdays at noon. You two will need it since you will be focusing more on the professor's breasts then on the lesson._' Nami looked up and blushed, Professor Hina was staring right at her. She hid her phone away in her purse and she folded her hands on her desk. She could hear Ace and Zoro snickering.

Two and a half long hours past before today's lesson in Trig was finished. Nami punched Zoro's shoulder, he had fallen asleep on his desk half an hour into the lesson. "You definitely cheated on the placement test!" Nami teased. Nami, Ace and Zoro walked outside together. "Hey I have a few minutes before my next class starts. Do you two want to hang out in the cafeteria with me?" Nami asked, she knew these two could always eat and this was the perfect opportunity to include Vivi. "Yeah that sounds great! I'm starving!" Ace grinned. Nami texted her best friend, '_Get your butt to the cafeteria. Someone special wants to see you!_'

The three walked into the cafeteria together. Nami spotted her other friends Luffy and Usopp already sitting down at a large table. "Ace!" Luffy shouted standing up on his chair. Luffy was Ace's younger brother. "Hey Luffy!" Ace yelled back. "Luffy get down!" Nami shouted. "Where's my hello?" She added. Luffy grinned, "Nami! Zoro! Hey!" Nami laughed, no matter how irritating Luffy could get, she could never stay mad at him for long. He was too good of a friend for that. They had been through a lot together! She sat down next to Luffy and reminisced their freshman year in high school when it was just her Zoro and Luffy. She loved how big their group had gotten since then.

Ace took a seat next to Nami and Zoro sat down next to Ace. Perfect, Nami thought, this way I can scoot over when Vivi comes. "Hey Luffy, are you enjoying your classes?" Ace asked his brother. "No way its so boring!" He complained. "Luffy, you need to pay attention in class and do well. Don't worry I'll help you study." Ace said. He was always so sweet to his little brother. Nami wondered why she and Nojiko, her older sister, had to fight all the time. Nami took out her phone and decided to shoot her sister a text.

"Hey Ace, can I invite my sister Nojiko to the party too?" She asked. Ace nodded, "You can invite whoever you want Nami!" She gave Ace a wink and opened up a blank text message. She wrote: '_Hey Noji! Ace and Zoro invited us to a party to kick off the semester, you wanna come?_' Nami smiled, she knew her sister would appreciate it. Her sister was all she had now besides all her friends.

Ace and Zoro started telling Usopp about their hot math teacher when Sanji joined the table. Sanji got down on his knees for Nami and held her hand. "Nami! You look beautiful! How's your day? Did you get my texts?!" Sanji looked too goddamn happy. "Yeah! I loved them thanks Sanji, I just got too busy to reply," she lied. "That's alright I understand, I forgive you! Vivi!" He cried rushing across the cafeteria to escort Vivi to their table. Nami smiled and waved at Vivi, Vivi grave her a huge grin when she saw just whom Nami was sitting next to.

"Vivi! Come sit by me!" Nami said making room between her and Ace. Vivi still hadn't changed out of her dance clothes. She had yoga pants and a sporty tank top on. "Hey how was dance?" Nami asked. "It was actually a lot of fun! But much more demanding then I had anticipated. Our instructor is hilarious! He makes everything worth it and he's very supportive." Nami teased, "Oh so you got a hot teacher?" Ace laughed, "There's no way your teacher is hotter then ours." Nami saw Vivi feeling uncomfortable and discouraged, "Well actually, I never said he was good-looking. Actually he's a transvestite. Instructor Bon Clay from the Baroque Works Theatre Company." Luffy spit out all the water he had been drinking all over Usopp. "No way! That's so cool! I want to join!" Luffy yelled.

Usopp wiped his face off on a napkin and hit Luffy over the head, "Watch it Luffy!" Nami checked her phone for the time, "Omg Vivi we've got to run! Class starts in five minutes!" Nami and Vivi popped up out of their seats. "Do you want me to walk you to class Nami?" Ace asked. Vivi smiled and nodded her head but Nami said, "Another time Ace, we've really got to go! Thanks though!" Vivi pouted it wasn't fair. Nami took Vivi's hand, "Bye guys! Text me!" She and Vivi ran out of the cafeteria and back to the math and science building.

By the time they got there, they were seven minutes late. Nami cussed under her breath and turned the doorknob to the classroom as quietly as she could. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself then she already would, being late. She and Vivi walked silently into class. The only two seats left in the classroom were the two right in front. Nami took a deep breath and walked over the to seat on the left and Vivi took the seat on the right. She put her purse on her desk.

"Ladies, purses and backpacks on the floor please, I want to make sure you're paying attention." The professor had a deep sexy voice. She blushed and turned to Vivi, they exchanged knowing looks, he was gorgeous! A young, tall, slender man with short messy black hair and tanned skin. Nami guessed he was in his late 20's, six maybe eight years older then her. That wasn't too big of an age gap, was it?

He wore a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms revealing his tattoos. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, enough for Nami to see he had a chest tat too. This guy was her professor? No way! He looked more like a student. How did he get away with all those tattoos? Why would the college hire a man with _DEATH_ tattooed on his fingers. Nami thanked God for whoever let this man teach her. She thought she might start drooling. She pealed her eyes off him long enough to read the whiteboard. Her professor had written: _Dr. Trafalgar Law, Anatomy 101_.

Nami leaned over her desk, propping her breasts up and together with her arms. She gave her professor a naughty smile and he smirked back. Nami could feel her panties were soaking wet. She wanted him badly. She wanted to be the subject of his schoolgirl fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

When Professor Trafalgar turned around to write something else on the board, Vivi kicked Nami's leg. Nami glared at her, "What?" She mouthed. Vivi looked down at Nami's cleavage then back to her eyes. Nami sighed, she guessed she was making her desire much too apparent. Vivi was right, she needed to be more respectful. So what if Trafalgar Law was easy on the eyes? He was still her professor, and Nami needed to do well in school. She had big dreams. She wanted to travel the world and draw a map of everything she saw. Still, it wouldn't hurt if she had a handsome guy tag along, she thought.

She was playing a dangerous game, she had to be more subtle and sneaky about her crush. Her grades could be at risk. Maybe she just needed to relax, she knew nothing about her professor. What if he turned out to be a total asshole? The corner of Nami's lip slowly curled into a smile. Even if he was an asshole, Nami thought, she would still want him to bend her over his desk. Just to know what it was like. She bet he was fantastic in bed. She suddenly wondered if he was single.

She looked over and saw Vivi with a yellow piece of paper. She looked around, everyone had one. "What's that? Where did you get it?" She whispered. "The syllabus, someone had an extra," Vivi whispered back. Nami raised her hand to get her professor's attention. "You want a syllabus?" Law assumed. "Come here, I have extras on my desk." Nami saw a stack of yellow paper on his desk. She blushed, why was she so nervous. He was just another professor that's all, calm down, she thought.

Nami got up out of her seat. Law had sat down at his desk, he had a syllabus in his hand ready for her. She held his gaze for much longer then she should have. His eyes were so intense. What she wouldn't do to get lost in those stone grey eyes. Just the way he looked at her made her want to straddle his lap. She accepted the syllabus, "Thank you Professor Trafalgar." Nami said with a small smile. "Please refer to me as Dr. Law, no need for such formalities. Don't be late, and you won't miss a thing." Nami nodded, "Sorry Dr. Law, it won't happen again!" Nami swore she would never be late to this class again, she didn't want to miss a minute.

"What are your names, you missed roll call," Law said putting on a pair of thick-framed black glasses. He took out a clipboard from his brief case. "My name is Nami and that's Vivi," Nami told him. "Thank you," Law checked off their names, "This is the only time I will do a roll call because if you don't show up to class on the first day I'm forced to drop you. It's all in the syllabus. Please read it on your own time." Nami nodded and returned to her seat. She noticed Vivi flashing her looks of concern and disapproval. Nami smiled at Vivi and shrugged.

Dr. Law took a marker from his desk and drew a simple diagram of the heart. "I wanted the first test of the semester to be easy while we are still getting to know each other. I will ask for some volunteers to come to the board and label this heart. It's alright if you don't know all of the terms yet. Study and you will do fine on Thursday's test. It will look just like this blank diagram, one point for each label. It's probably a good idea if you copy it down as we fill it out together. I specialize in the heart, so you will be seeing a lot of it. If you don't do well on this test, there's really no hope for you in my class. Any volunteers?"

No surprise, the majority of the women in the classroom raised their hand, including Nami. Law smirked, "Alright tardy girl," he said pointing the marker at Nami, "time to redeem yourself." Nami got up out of her desk and took the marker from Law's hand, purposefully touching the tips of his fingers in the process. She wrote '_Left Ventricle_' then looked at her professor for approval. "Assuming we all know our left from our right, please fill out the right ventricle as well Nami," Law asked her. Nami filled out the right ventricle and handed the marker back to Law. Law accepted the marker, touching Nami's fingers in return. Nami blushed, was he mocking her? She sat back down.

"The way Nami filled out the diagram is correct. Remember it is your patient's left and right, not your left and right." Law called for another volunteer. A cute blonde girl filled out the aorta label. Nami felt jealous for the first time in a long time. Nami tore off a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote '_Do you think Law's single?_' then she past it to Vivi. Vivi read it and rolled her eyes. "Nami, passing notes in class won't get you an A," Law said walking over to Vivi's desk. He took the note and without reading it, he set it on his desk and returned to the lesson.

Nami spent the rest of the class Nami feeling mortified about her note. She never thought he would see it. Class ended and the students started to leave. "Vivi, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," Nami said quietly and Vivi nodded. Nami packed her things slowly so she and Dr. Law were the last two in the room.

Nami pulled her purse over her shoulder and walked up to the professor's desk. "Dr.?" Nami asked waiting patiently for him to answer. Law looked up from his paperwork, "Yes Nami?" Nami's stomach was in knots. "Can I have my note back?" She preyed he would. "May you," Law corrected her. He took the note off his desk and handed it to her. Nami snatched it out of his hand, a weight lighted from her chest. "Thank you!" She said running for the door. She grabbed the doorknob just as Law said, "The answer is _no_." Nami let go of the handle and spun around slowly. "Y-you read it?" Nami said almost inaudibly. Law's expression was serious. "I'm not single, I have a girlfriend," Law explained. Nami was heart-broken.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. Why did she feel so hurt. Maybe because she hadn't been rejected in, wait, she had never been rejected! "I'm so sorry, It was just a joke," Nami gave an uneasy laugh. Law wasn't convinced. "Let's make this a good semester Nami. If you need any help with homework or have any questions, my offices hours are 4-6 pm Mondays thru Thursdays." Nami started breathing easy again, he was going to forgive this whole mishap. "Thank you Dr. that's helpful. Have a good day!" She left the classroom.

Nami walked aimlessly past Vivi. Vivi caught up to her. Judging by the expression on Nami's face Vivi guessed what happened, "He read it, didn't he?" Nami didn't answer. She knew she didn't have to. She found a bench in the hallway and sat down in a slump. Vivi sat down next to her and Nami rested her head in Vivi's lap. "Nami! Vivi!" Sanji's voice rang out. This was the last thing Nami needed. "N-Nami? What's wrong?" Sanji's tone changed from deliriously happy to unbelievably concerned. "Nami had a rough day," Vivi answered for her. "If anyone hurt you, I'll kick his ass," he threatened. Vivi shook her head, "No, no that's not necessary! The professor just gave her a hard time. She'll be fine!"

Nami got up off the bench after ten more minutes of sulking. Thankfully, that was her last class for today. She was only taking 10 units so she could work part-time. Nami pulled her schedule out of her binder and read it to herself. Mondays and Wednesdays from 8:30-11:00 a.m. she had Trigonometry. Monday thru Thursday from 12:15-1:45 p.m. was Anatomy. Tomorrow she started Anthropology, Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:30-4:30 p.m. she was really looking forward to that. Anthro sounded interesting when she registered for classes and it counted towards her general ed. Vivi still had one more class, she didn't need to work part-time. Her parents were wealthy, they could afford her education. Nami, she had to work for it.

"I've got to go to class now Nami," Vivi told her, "Are you sure you will be alright?" Nami nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got to get ready for work anyways. See ya later!" Nami walked back to the dorms to change into her uniform, a white T-shirt with Bellemere's Smoothies written in blue and a tangerine on the back. She took off her skirt and pulled on a pair of pants. Nami twisted her hair into a bun and pinned it in place on top of her head. Work would be hectic today, she hated clocking in around lunchtime. But she was glad Bellemere's was so popular and doing so well.

"Hey Noji!" Nami yelled when she walked into work. Her sister Nojiko worked with her as her supervisor. "Hey Nami, how was school?" She asked. Nami mumbled, "Don't wanna talk about it." Nojiko laughed, "Aw it couldn't have been that bad? What happened?" Nami told her about her hot teacher and the stupid note she wrote that he just had to go and read. Nojiko looked unimpressed, "Nami! You need to pay attention! You can't afford to re-take any classes!" Nami crossed her arms, "I'll do fine alright!" She snapped, although she knew her sister had a point.

Nami put on a clean white apron from the back and started taking orders from customers and making their smoothies. By the time the 5th customer placed an order, she was on autopilot. She'd done this so many times. She'd worked here all through junior high and high school. "I've never been here before. What do you recommend?" A customer asked her. That snapped her out of her routine. "Well, our most popular smoothie is tangerine with whip cream on top. It's made with fresh organic tangerines from Bellemere's Tangerine Grove." Nami looked up at her customer, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was her professor, Dr. Law.

He smiled at her, "So this is where you work?" Nami nodded, dumbfounded. "I'll take two large tangerine smoothies then," he said. "Sure thing, that will be eight fifteen." Law handed her a debit card and she slid it through the cash register. She handed him his card back and a receipt. "I'm gonna make your smoothies now, it will just be a moment!" Nami said as she grabbed the tangerine juice. She wondered if he ordered two smoothies because of his girlfriend. Nami wished someone cute would buy a smoothie for her, although she could have as much as she wanted for free as long as it was from Bellemere's.

Nami topped off the smoothies with whip cream and then added the lids and straws. She took them both to the register and handed them to Law. Law took a sip out of one, "Wow, I'm impressed." Nami blushed, that was a compliment right? He took $20 out of his wallet and placed it in her tip jar. "Thanks Nami, I'll see you tomorrow," he said grabbing his smoothies. "Oh! Thank you!" Nami yelled after him.

Nojiko bumped Nami's shoulder, "Who was that and where can I find one? He's cute!" She giggled. Nami smiled, "That was my professor." Nojiko gasped, "No way! You're so lucky." Nami rolled her eyes. Lucky wasn't exactly the word she would use.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami didn't finish work until late. "Hey do you want me to drop you off at the dorms so you don't have to walk? Its not safe being alone at night." Nojiko offered. Nami nodded, "Yeah! That would be great thanks Noji! I get to sleep in tonight, Tuesdays and Thursdays I don't have class until 12:15." Nojiko locked up the shop, "Yeah, or you could help out at the shop." Nami sighed, "Yeah I guess." Nojiko unlocked her car and Nami climbed into the passenger seat. She wished she could afford a car. "So your crush gave you a nice tip today," Nojiko teased. "I don't want to talk about him anymore," Nami moaned. "Ok ok!" Nojiko laughed.

Nojiko pulled up to the girl's dormitory and let Nami out. "See you tomorrow!" Nami yelled waving goodbye. She sighed, she was exhausted. She decided she would text Nojiko that she couldn't work tomorrow morning but she would still be in to close. Nami took the key to her and Vivi's room out of her pocket and inserted it into the door. She closed the locked the door then stumbled to her bed and collapsed. She slept still wearing her uniform and without eating dinner.

Vivi woke up the next morning for dance. She looked at her roommate and smiled. Poor Nami, she thought, she had such a rough day yesterday. Vivi unbuttoned Nami's pants and pulled them off her. Then she covered Nami up with a blanket. Vivi took Nami's phone out of her pants pocket. She opened it and made sure the alarm was set. She noticed Nami had texts again. Vivi sighed, she's so lucky. She looked at Nami, fast asleep in bed. Vivi opened up her inbox, Ace texted her. Vivi's heart sank, did it make her a bad friend if she looked? But Nami would never find out..

Vivi opened up their conversation. Ace had texted her '_Good morning sweetheart! Don't forget about the party Friday night._' Vivi glared at the text, _sweetheart _and they were going to a party together. She threw Nami's phone on the floor and ran out of the dorm room. She couldn't believe her best friend would flirt with the guy she had liked for years! It wasn't fair! Nami got whatever she wanted, Vivi thought.

Nami woke up and stretched. She noticed her pants on the floor and the blanket on her. Vivi was the best, she thought. She grabbed her phone off the floor and texted Vivi, '_You didn't try to take advantage of me last night did you? ;)_' Ace had texted her like he did every morning. She noticed it said she had already read the text. And wasn't her phone in her pants pocket last night? Oh no! Vivi! Vivi had read her texts, it must have sounded awful. Especially since she had forgotten to tell Vivi that Ace had invited her to the party too! She texted Vivi again, '_I'm sorry you had to read that! But you have to give me a chance to explain first. Ace is just being a nice guy. He would text you more too if he knew you better, I'm sure of it! Don't be mad until we talk tonight, ok!_' Nami pocketed her phone and poured herself some cereal while she waited for Vivi's reply.

After three bites of cereal her phone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket, it was Vivi, '_Nami? Is everything okay? Why weren't you in class today?_' Nami was confused. Her heart stopped. She checked the time on her phone. It was 2 p.m.! She slept through Anatomy! After she swore she wouldn't be late, she skipped it altogether. What would Law think of her now? Its okay, his office hours were right after her Anthropology class. She would go to him and apologize and explain her situation. Then maybe he could recap today's lecture.

More importantly, Nami had to hurry and get ready before she was late to another class. Anthro started in half an hour. She ate as fast as she could and pulled on a short blue summer dress that she hoped Law would think was cute. She grabbed her purse and slid her sandals on then ran for class. Luckily, this semester all her classes were in the math and science building, which was close to the girl's dormitories. She made it to class just in time. She found her friend Usopp sitting in front. "Nami! Come sit by me," he said cheerfully.

Nami grabbed a seat next to Usopp, "Hey Usopp, what's new?" He smiled, "I'm glad you're here, Vivi sent me a text not too long ago asking if I'd seen you." Nami whimpered, she really hoped everything would work out between her and Vivi. Just then, their professor walked in. It was a tall skinny woman in her early 30's with long legs, tan skin and long black hair. She wore a tight black skirt, long black boots and a black jacket. Her icy blue eyes really stood out against all the black. She was stunning, she could have been a model.

She smiled sweetly, "Hello class, my name is Professor Robin or Dr. Robin. I have my doctorate in Anthropology and I'm an archeologist. If I ever miss a day of class it's because this is my second job. I will inform you via email on the days you will not need to come to class because I'll be working in the field. Has everyone purchased their textbooks?" She asked and the majority of the class had them. Nami pulled hers out of her backpack. She planned on sharing with Usopp since he clearly didn't buy them yet. Robin started passing out her syllabi to the class. Nami remembered Law's syllabus and pulled that out.

She started reading the section about him. Apparently he worked part-time in the hospital as a surgeon. Busy guy, Nami thought. She also read that his part-time job conflicted with his office hours and that he apologizes for any inconveniences. That's no good, Nami bit her lip, what if he isn't there today? Robin asked everyone to open their textbooks and Usopp moved his desk closer to Nami so they could share. Nami thought it was unfair for Robin to be lecturing out of the book and handing out a ton of homework on the first day. She was certainly glad when class ended.

Nami raced to where Law's syllabus had said his office was, somewhere on the other side of the building. Anthro got out at 4:30 p.m. and Law's office hours started at 4 p.m. Nami hoped he wasn't at the hospital. She found his office room and knocked. Her professor answered, "Come in." Nami took a deep breath and opened the door. Law was sitting on his desk wearing his reading glasses and doing something on the computer. He didn't look happy to see her, "You know Nami, my office hours are for students who come to class and need extra assistance after the lecture. Not for students who decide skip." Nami blushed, "I'm so sorry I wasn't in class today, I worked late and I guess I slept through my alarm."

Law look up from his screen, "Then perhaps you should set two alarms. Have a seat." He said gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Nami sat down silently, she set her purse on the chair next to her. "What other classes are you taking?" He asked. "Trigonometry and Anthropology," Nami replied. Law smiled, "Congratulations on placing into Trig your freshman year. Who's your professor for Anthro?" Nami wondered why Law was so interested in her all of a sudden. "Professor Robin," Nami said. "How do you like her?" He asked. Nami leaned on Law's desk, feeling less awkward now that they had been talking. "Her lectures are interesting. She likes to give a lot of homework though. She's a good teacher." Law smiled, "Yeah, she is." He agreed. Nami looked at him quizzically.

"Well it seems like your work load isn't too bad. You're a bright girl, I'm sure you'll pass my class with no problems. All you have to do, is show up." He laughed. Nami frowned, she didn't think it was funny. "So, what did I miss today?" She asked. Law rested his elbows on his desk, "Chapters one and two. Also, I assigned the questions at the end of both chapters for homework." Nami moaned, "Why so much homework for the first week of school? This sucks!" Law chuckled, "You're not in high school anymore Nami, this is what college is, a lot of work."

Nami rested her head on his desk, "So, did your girlfriend like the smoothie?" She asked knowingly. Law smirked, "She did, thank you." Nami looked around his office, it was really plain and boring. "Why don't you have any pictures of you and her?" She asked. Law sighed, "She asks me the same thing whenever she comes into my office." Nami smiled. She was still wildly jealous, but they seemed like a cute couple. Still, Nami wished she could have seen a picture of his girlfriend, just to see if she were prettier.

"What are you doing after work?" Nami asked feeling cocky. "Not too much, my girlfriend is busy with work Tuesdays." Law said pushing his hand through his hair. He yawned and stretched then took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He checked the time, it was already five o'clock. He assumed Nami would stay until six.

"Where does your girlfriend work?" Nami asked. Law shook his head, "I'm not sure you should be asking me these questions. I'm still your professor." Nami licked her lips, "Seemed like a harmless question to me. I like your tattoos." Law grinned, "Thank you, I like yours. You must really love working at that smoothie shop." Nami shook her head, "It wasn't because of my work! Bellemere was the closet thing to my mother. That's why I got it. I won't even ask why you decided to get _DEATH_ written permanently on your fingers. The story's probably not as cute as mine." She joked and Law laughed. "No, probably not," he agreed.

"Its almost six, do you want to get a smoothie with me?" Nami invited. "I don't date my students." Law replied bluntly. "Its not a date. There's nothing wrong with supporting your students and helping them do well in life!" Nami argued. Law rolled his eyes, he could tell this girl would get him into trouble. "Alright, you win," he mumbled. Law got up from the desk and started packing his things. Nami jumped up from her seat. At this rate, she would be on a real date with him in no time.

Law opened the door of his office for Nami and she walked out. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and locked the door. Nami started walking towards the main exit. "Where are you going?" Law called. Nami turned around, Law was walking in the other direction. She ran to catch up with him, "But the quickest way to the smoothie shop is that way." She said pointing the other way. "But I parked my car this way," Law informed. Nami held onto Law's arms, "We're taking your car?" She asked, openly excited. "I'm too lazy to walk," Law said removing his arm from Nami, "and we're still on campus, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."

So did that mean she could hold his arm outside of campus? Nami wondered. Law took out his car keys and unlocked his car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened it for Nami. Nami blushed, now it really felt like a date! "Wow Law, nice car!" Nami squealed as she climbed in. It was a sleek black sports car with leather interior. Law closed her door and walked around to the driver's side. Nami put her seatbelt on as Law opened his door. "Don't get used to it Nami, I'm your teacher not your boyfriend," Law reminded her, "Also, in class, you will still address me as Dr. Law. Assuming you're going to show up to class." Nami wondered if she had to wait until next semester to be with Law. No way, that was too long. Plus she liked the way things were going right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Law started up his car and backed out of the parking spot. Nami remembered she had some explaining to do with Vivi. She took her phone out of her purse. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone who you're with right now." Law mentioned. Nami nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't do that. It's just, Vivi was mad at me this morning. I wanted to make sure everything's okay." Law looked relieved, "I'm sure everything's fine. She looked worried this morning when you never turned up." Law drove out of the teacher's parking lot. The smoothie shop was only a mile and a half away. But Nami didn't blame Law for not wanting to walk. She would drive everywhere too if she had a nice car!

She shot Vivi a quick text: '_I'm sorry about everything! I'll explain more to you later. Ace invited you to the party too, I just forgot to mention it. Are we okay?_' Vivi was probably just getting out of her last class, she would reply soon.

Nami watched Law shifting. "I wish I could drive a stick," she said. At the stoplight Law took her hand and put it on the stick. He shifted for her, "First is up and to the left, Second is underneath it, Third is the bottom left, Fourth is the top right and lastly, fifth is underneath Fourth. The bottom right is reverse, please don't ever shift into reverse." Nami loved the feel of Law's hand on top of hers. It was so warm and smooth. "Maybe next time you're in my car, I'll let you shift for me." He said giving her a wink. Nami grinned, that meant another date with Law!

Law pulled into Bellemere's Smoothies parking lot. He opened the car door for Nami again. Nami was sad the ride was over, she bet Law's car was really fast. She opened the door to the shop and was immediately greeted by Nojiko, "Where the hell have you been? Your class ended two hours ago!" Nojiko noticed Nami's guest. "Two tangerine smoothies?" She guessed. Nami nodded and she led Law to a table near the back of the shop. Law pulled a chair out for Nami and she sat down. She loved his manners. He sat down across from her.

"So next time we're in your car, we should race!" Nami giggled. "I haven't done that in a while," Law sighed. Nojiko came over with two smoothies, "No way! Racing is dangerous Nami! I don't care how handsome you are, if you don't take care of my little sister I'll beat you up." She threatened. Law smiled, "She's in good hands. After all my job is at stake." Nami took a big drink from her smoothie, "Mmm amazing, thanks Noji!" Nojiko sat down with them at the table, "So, Law, do you have any brothers?" She giggled. Nami glared at her. Law smiled, "No, I am an only child, sorry."

Law had his hand on the table. Nami reached for it casually and laced her fingers through his. She gave him a naughty look as she played with her drink's straw suggestively with her tongue. She swore she saw lust in his eyes before Nojiko cleared her throat, "Well then back to work for me. Help me out in a little bit, okay Nami?" Nami whimpered as Law pulled his hand away. He took his phone out of his pocket, it was seven and he had no missed calls or texts. His girlfriend must still be working.

Nami's charms were enticing. She was so confident in her actions. Like it was only a matter of time before Law fall prey to his desire for her. A woman had never pursued him like this before. Then again, this was also his first year teaching. She was just so young, eight years younger. But the fact that he shouldn't be doing this only made him want her more.

He just didn't want to ruin his relationship over this. He and his girlfriend had been together for nearly two years. They shared an apartment together. They had no plans on marriage or anything too serious, but he liked that. He just wished she were there for him more often. Lately, he hadn't been seeing a lot of her.

"Nami, I better get going. The homework assigned today will be due tomorrow in class." Law said quietly. Nami huffed, "No way, I have math homework to do tonight!" Law took out a card from his wallet and handed it to Nami, "The questions aren't hard, and many are even opinionated. But just in case, my cell phone number is on there, text or call if you need any help." Nami smiled, this was unreal, a date and a phone number! It wasn't just a business number either, she had his personal cell phone number.  
Law got up from the table and Nami followed him out to his car. Law unlocked and opened the car door. "Law!" Nami called, catching him before he got into his car. "Thank you!" She beamed, still holding onto his card. Law walked up to Nami and held her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek and then said, "See you tomorrow Nami." Nami watched him as he pulled away in his car. She stood there for a good few minutes even after she couldn't see his car anymore, just soaking up the moment.

Nami ran back inside, "Nojiko! Can you believe it!" She grabbed Nojiko's hands in hers and jumped up and down. "Nami! I'm with customers." Nojiko said trying to calm her down but Nami wouldn't come down from her high. "Go put on a uniform and help me out. There are extras in the back," Nojiko ordered. Nami skipped into the back room. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and added Law to her contacts. She would text him tonight. Then she noticed Vivi had texted her back. She seemed excited to party with Ace and forgiving about the mishap earlier. Good, Nami thought, everything was going perfectly.

Nami stripped out of her dress and put on a pair of pants and a Bellemere's Smoothies shirt. She came out of the back room in uniform. "Hey Nojiko, can I just clean and then leave early?" Nojiko frowned, "This isn't because of a certain dreamy doctor is it?" She said referring to Law. "No, I just have a lot of homework and an early class tomorrow." Nami was telling the truth. Nojiko sighed, "Alright, clean the floors and the bathroom then you can go."

Nami did her work quickly, she was certainly motivated. The quicker she got done here the faster she could get to the dorms and do her homework. Nami had never been so excited to do homework before. She ran into the back room, grabbed her dress and stuffed it into her purse. "Thanks again Noji! I owe you one!" Nami yelled at she ran out of the shop. Then she ran all the way back to her dorms, a mile and a half.

Vivi looked up from her book, "Nami? Your back early, I thought the shop closed a 9." Nami ignored her, "Look at this!" She said holding up Law's business card. Vivi gasped, "How on earth did you manage to find that?!" Nami snickered, "He gave it to me!" Vivi crossed her arms, "Yeah right." Nami put her hands on her hips, "I'm being serious!" Nami told Vivi everything.

"So, you're going to call him tonight?" Vivi asked. "Hmm call or maybe just text, I don't want to seem clingy." Nami hadn't thought this through. What would she say to him? If she just texted him, she would have time to come up with witty remarks. But if she called, she would get to hear his sexy voice again.

Nami decided she would think it over while she did her math homework. Saving the best for last Law, she thought. The math problems were simple, she guessed the harder problems were in the later chapters to come. Even though the problems were easy, there were so goddamn many of them! She finished all the problems by 8:30 p.m. she hoped that Law would be up late tonight. She planned on talking to him for at least two hours, maybe five or ten, she giggled.

She opened up her Anatomy book and skimmed through the first two chapters. It was all just terminology. She took out a piece of notebook paper and wrote her name at the top. Then she answered the questions at the end of each chapter. There were five or six questions for each chapter. She held her phone in her hand, deciding whether to call or text. She chose to call him, it was just more personal.

Nami pressed the call button next to his name, she noticed Vivi eyeing her from across the room. Nami gave Vivi a wink. The phone rang three times before Nami got an answer, "This is Law, how can I help you Nami?" Nami blushed, "How did you know it was me?" She heard him laugh, "Very few people have this number." Nami grinned, she felt so special. "What have you been up to?" Nami asked. "I'm filling out a Residual Functional Capacity form for one of my patients whose filing a claim for social security disability." Law explained. "Wow that sounds boring. But not as boring as this Anatomy book you made me buy." Nami teased.

"Anatomy happens to be my favorite subject, and I can't complain because I'm getting paid to write this letter," Law defended. "Doctor's get paid to just write letters?! How is that fair! I work my ass off at Bellemere's and you just sit at home writing letters and get paid way more." Nami complained. "I work just as hard as you do, Nami. I've spent some long nights in the hospital. It's taxing work but its what I like to do. As for the money, do well in school, show up for your classes, and you will be successful someday too." Law sounded stressed. I can fix that, Nami thought.

"You just love to tease me about missing one day! Its not that I don't like your class, Anatomy is a fascinating subject. I'm just not really a visual learner. It's better if I'm taught through a more hands on approach," Nami said in a sexy voice. Law sighed, "Oh yeah? As your professor, how can I help you with that?" Nami had hoped he would say something like that. "Why don't we discuss it over dinner?" Nami crossed her fingers. Law chuckled, "I have a better idea. I work in the hospital tomorrow after class, why don't you job shadow me? You can pick up the forms in the counseling office tomorrow morning and I'll sign them during class."

Job shadowing sounded like a lot of fun. Nami would be with Law all day! "Are you going to drive me to the hospital?" Nami asked. "Of course, I will drive you there and back to your dorm afterwards. Please wear something comfortable tomorrow. Closed toed shoes, pants and a shirt that covers your midriff." An image of Nami in a sexy little nurse costume tantalized Law's thoughts. "Alright Dr. Law, it's a date!" Nami bit her lip to keep from celebrating out loud. "Good night Nami, I will see you tomorrow." Law's voice was so deep and sexy, a moan escaped Nami's lips. She gasped, oops! She heard Law laughed and then he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!**

"I can't believe you're dating our professor!" Vivi exclaimed when she saw Nami finally putting down her phone. "You're just jealous! Besides now that I have Law there should be no doubt in your mind that Ace and I are just friends!" Vivi didn't look too sure, "Just be careful okay? This could end very badly!" Nami groaned, "Uhh Yeah… Or it could end amazingly!" Nami sat down next to Vivi on Vivi's bed. "Nami, didn't you say he had a girlfriend? You don't think he'll break up with her for you, do you? Even if you two do end up, doing things, he'll just be using you. Then when he's done with you, he'll leave you and return to his girlfriend." Vivi confessed her worries about her friend, but she knew Nami was too stubborn to listen. She knew Nami always had to find out the hard way.

Nami stripped her clothes off and headed to bed, "Good night Vivi! Tomorrow's my big day!" Vivi hoped everything went well for Nami, but prepared herself to be Nami's shoulder to cry on if things went badly. Nami made sure to set two alarms this time, just like Law had suggested. It wasn't a bad idea. She bet Law came up with this idea after working enough night shifts at the hospital. Nami cuddled up to her pillow and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning right on time. She got dressed into some tight blue jeans, sneakers, and a green and white-stripped tank top. Then she rushed into the bathroom and brushed her hair and put on some light makeup. Vivi was still waking up by the time Nami was out the door. She had to walk across campus to get to the counseling building. She took her phone out of her purse and texted Vivi: '_Hey! I got an early start today. I'll meet up with you between math and anatomy._' Then she texted Ace: '_Good morning to you too Ace! You did the math homework right? I bet you $20 Zoro didn't!_'

She arrived at the counseling office and waited in line to talk to the receptionist. There was only one person ahead of her but the receptionist was on the phone, god knows how long that could take.

Nami's phone vibrated, it was Ace: '_Yeah I did the homework, it wasn't too terrible. If you needed to borrow $20 I would have just given it to you lol ;) and you know I'd lose that bet!_' Nami texted back: '_Well in that case, can I borrow $50 with no intention of paying you back?_' Ace replied: '_Whatever you need Nami, I'm here to support you! Even if it's just giving you money to buy more clothes haha. At least I know you'll look cute. It's the least I can do, after all you've put up with my little brother since jr high._' Ace's brother could be a pain sometimes, but Nami wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, she made it to the receptionist. "Hello, I'd like a job shadowing form please." Nami asked. She pulled out a white form, "You will need to return this form to us before you job shadow. We will photocopy it. One form is for our records the other goes to the person you are shadowing." Nami took the form, "Thanks!"

She sat down on the couch in he waiting room and started filling it out. She noticed her Anthropology teacher passing by, probably headed to the professor's mailboxes. "Hey! Dr. Robin!" Nami waved. Robin turned around, "It's Nami, right?" She asked. Nami nodded, "Yeah that's right!" Robin smiled, "I see your job shadowing. Where will you be going?" Nami wondered if she could job shadow Robin too, she bet Robin's job was exciting. "I'm going with Dr. Law to the hospital today." Nami replied. "How exciting for you, he is a good choice, very dedicated to his work. Tell him I say hello. It was nice seeing you Nami, take care." Robin waved goodbye and walked off. Nami figured most of the staff knew each other so it didn't surprise her that Robin knew Law. They worked in the same building after all. She bet Robin was really popular with the staff. She was smart, nice and really beautiful.

Nami finished filling out her form. She slid it into her folder so it wouldn't get bent then she began her walk back across campus to math. She had fifteen minutes to get there, she wasn't worried. "Hey! Nami!" She heard and turned around to find Ace running up to her. She remembered the boy's dorms were next to the counseling office. "Hi Ace," she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "May I escort you to class?" He asked. "I would like that very much," she giggled and they linked arms.

Nami let go of Ace's arm to reposition her purse, the two textbooks she was carrying were heavy. "Would you rather I carried you?" Ace laughed. "No way! Vivi would kill me!" Nami cussed, shoot she shouldn't have said that. "And why would she?" He asked. Ah hell with it, Nami thought, it wasn't exactly a secret. "She has a crush on you," Nami revealed. "Yeah, I know." Ace smirked. "Y-you do?" Nami was surprised she thought Ace was clueless to Vivi. "Of course I do. Its pretty obvious." Ace sighed. Nami had to ask, "And? What do you think of that?"

Ace didn't say anything for a bit. He took a deep breath, "She's a beautiful girl." Nami cheered inside her head. Vivi was going to love this! "But you can't tell her," Ace added. Nami's cheers stopped, "What? Why?" She asked. "I don't want her to get her hopes up. I don't want to date any girls. At least not right now." He admitted. Nami understood, college was a time to work on yourself and become successful. Nami laughed at herself because she couldn't follow her own advice.

Nami, Zoro and Nami sat together in Professor Hina's class. "Did you do your homework Zoro?" Nami asked. "We had homework?" He asked, he was clueless. Nami celebrated, "I win Ace! Pay up!" Ace pulled out his wallet and gave her $20. "No way!" Nami complained. "I thought we agreed on $50!" Ace smirked and pulled out two more twenty-dollar bills. "All I have are 20's, do you have change?" Ace teased her. "No, but I will gladly accept $60 instead!" She laughed, snatching up Ace's money. She had no idea where Ace worked but he always had a ton of money. Maybe if Vivi weren't so attached to Ace, she would have taken him. But dating a doctor, that's just as good!

Professor Hina began the lecture and Nami texted Vivi: '_I have some bad news, I talked with Ace and he said he wasn't ready for a relationship right now._' Vivi texted back quickly: '_Its okay, I can wait. I'm also focusing on my studies._' Nami figured that would be Vivi's response.

Nami began taking notes and copying down problems and solutions. She sighed, "I'm so glad its Wednesday. Just one more day of classes then I have a three-day weekend." She whispered to her friends. "Yeah, I don't have class Friday either," Ace added. "I have fencing Fridays," Zoro grumbled. "That's not too bad," Nami told him, "its only for a few hours right?" Zoro nodded and Ace laughed, "Yeah and the girl Zoro has the hots for is in it." Zoro blushed, "I don't like Tashigi!" He yelled, attracting their professor's attention. "Zoro! My classroom is not the place to figure out your love life! Pay attention!" Hina scolded. Nami and Ace snickered and Zoro growled at them to shut up.

Hina decided to end class early to give them time to study for Monday's test. "I have three tests to prepare for now," Nami grumbled, "Anatomy tomorrow, Anthro on Tuesday and now math!" Nami moaned, she would have absolutely no life this semester. Plus, she planned on working all weekend in the shop for some extra cash.

"Do you need any help studying? I took Anthro last semester," Ace informed her. "You did? With Dr. Robin? Actually that would be really helpful Ace!" She smiled. "I'll bring my notes to our study session on Saturday," Ace said. "Oh right! Saturday!" Nami had forgotten all about that. "Can you still make it?" He asked. Nami nodded, "Yeah, I'll take a long lunch break." Ace frowned, "Well how about Zoro and I come to the shop? That way you can study with us when work slows down." Nami threw her arms around Ace, "You're the best Ace!"

The three walked out of class together. Vivi had been waiting outside their class, "Hey Nami, Ace, Zoro! How was class?" She asked. "As exciting as ever!" Nami said sarcastically. "Nami, if you want, I don't mind paying you for tutoring me in Trig," Ace stated. "Nami? Are you having trouble paying for college? Let me help you!" Vivi said expressing her concern. Nami blushed, this was so embarrassing! "No no! Not at all guys! I have plenty of money, don't worry about me!" She stuck her tongue out and winked, but everyone saw through her lie. "Let's see whose in the cafeteria!" Nami said changing the subject.

Luffy and Usopp were there. Luffy came running to his older brother. He jumped on Ace and Ace carried him back to the table. "Ace! I missed you!" He exclaimed. "I missed you too Lu," He said pulling Luffy's cheek. Nami's heart was fluttering, just an hour before she got to see Law! "Hey Luffy," Vivi called, "you were great this morning!" Luffy laughed, "Thanks Vivi!" Everyone looked to Vivi for further explaination. Vivi blushed, "Luffy crashed the dance class I'm taking today. My instructor liked him so much, he gave Luffy an add code to join the class!" They all laughed, "I didn't know you could dance Lu," Ace teased. "It was sort of a contemporary dance," Vivi giggled. "Ace! Let's get food!" Luffy said grabbing Ace's arm and pulling him away.

"Luffy is so lucky to have such a good brother," Vivi beamed. Watching Ace and Luffy always made Nami think of Nojiko. Nami used to make a big deal of Nojiko not being her real sister when she was younger. But now, there was no doubt about it, Nojiko was her bossy older sister! She wondered if Ace and Luffy had similar problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sure by now some of you have guessed who Law's girlfriend might be.. well I'm not telling :D This is my favorite chapter so far... I'm sure you'll see why ;)**

Ace came back balancing four trays of food and carrying Luffy on his back. Nami laughed, "Wow Ace, you're talented!" Ace smiled, "I try!" Luffy started cramming food into his mouth. "Hey Nami, we should head to class," Vivi said. Nami pulled out her phone and checked the time, they still had twenty more minutes. Why did she want to leave? "Nami can I walk you two to class today?" Ace asked. Oh, Nami thought, that's why. She flashed Vivi a knowingly look. "Yeah, sure Ace, that's be great." Nami replied. Damn it Vivi, she thought.

Ace offered each girl an arm. Nami and Vivi linked arms with him. "Ace, you look like a player," Nami laughed. "Yeah I'm a lucky guy to have such beautiful women in my life." He said in a sexy voice. Vivi blushed, she held onto his arm with such care, like a princess and her prince, whereas Nami used Ace's body to lean on and carry half her weight. "Ugh could time go any slower," Nami whined. The closer she got to her class the more weight she put on Ace and the slower the three walked. Finally Ace grabbed her and picked her up with one arm, still holding onto Vivi with the other.

"Nami you're so lazy!" Vivi criticized. "It's alright, Nami doesn't weigh much, even with her big fat purse." Ace chuckled. "Hey! Don't make fun of the black abyss." Nami said protecting the good name of her favorite bag. "You named it?" Vivi laughed. Nami glared at her. Ace put Nami down in front of her class and gave her a long hug. "Everything will be alright, "Ace assured her, "don't worry about a thing." Nami thought she might actually cry. She was so thankful to have friends that cared for her so much.

Nami checked her phone for the hundredth time, making sure she really was on time for Anatomy. "Ten minutes until class, let's go in! Maybe the professor is already in!" She squealed. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited to learn," Ace said crossing his arms. "Nami has a crush on our professor," Vivi sighed. Nami gasped, "Vivi you're not supposed to tell anyone!" Ace laughed, "Your secrets safe with me. Bye ladies! I'll see you later!" Vivi waved energetically, "Bye Ace have a great day! Study hard! Oh, and thanks for inviting me to your party!" Nami snickered and whispered, "You forgot to say, '_Ace I love you and I want your babies!_' Vivi." Vivi blushed, "No way! I didn't sound like that!" Nami laughed and walked into the classroom.

Two students were already in class and Dr. Law was grading papers at his desk. He looked up when the door opened like he was waiting for someone. He smiled, "Nami, it's nice of you to join us." The two students sitting in the class laughed. Nami gave them both death glares. Law cleared his throat, "If you have your homework you may give it to me now to grade." Nami and Vivi took their seats in front and shuffled through their schoolwork for their homework. Vivi was the first to find hers she walked to Law's desk and handed it to him. "Thank you Vivi." Law accepted her paper.

By the time Law had given Vivi a grade, Nami found hers. She brought her homework and her job shadowing form to Law. He took both. Nami waited for him to sign the form. "Nami," Law sighed, "I can't accept this homework." Nami's mouth dropped, "What?! Why not?!" Law handed the paper back to her without a grade, "You did not answer in complete sentences." Nami looked at Vivi and then back at Law, "No way! That's not fair! Why didn't you tell me yesterday that it needed to be in complete sentences when I came to you for help?" Law folded his hands on his lap and leaned back in his chair, "It was written in the syllabus. Didn't you read it all? Your friend managed to do it correctly. I cannot expect your homework. It is incomplete."

No way, Nami thought, he's being strict and acting mean to me because I like him, that's got to be it. Law signed the bottom of her job shadowing form. "Why don't you go run that to the counseling office. We still have five minutes before class. I will pardon your tardiness just this once." He winked. Nami sighed and her shoulders dropped, "Yeah okay. Thanks professor." She moaned feeling defeated. She left her purse on her desk knowing Vivi would watch it. She walked out of the classroom and towards the counselor's building.

Maybe he would let her redo her homework and accept it later today. After all she would be with him all day. She needed to keep her GPA up so she wouldn't have to pay as much to attend college. If she lost her scholarship because of bad grades, she would have to take a year off to work to be able to afford school. Nami felt stressed out. She wondered if Law gave good back massages. Sex was a stress reliever.

She finally made it to the office, she had been taking her time. She handed the paper to the receptionist, no one was in line this time and she wasn't on the phone. The lady took five minutes to make a copy then handed it to Nami. Nami walked out of the building and took a seat on an unoccupied bench outside. She really didn't want to go back to class. Not yet.

She saw Dr. Robin walking out of the building. "Hello professor." Nami said trying to manage a smile. Robin walked over and sat down on the bench next to her, "Hello Nami, we just keep bumping into each other! Is everything alright?" She asked. "School and work has just been stressing me out," Nami groaned. "Well if you need help adjusting you can come to my office. I can give you some tips." Robin offered. Nami beamed, "Really? That would be great!" Nami thought it wouldn't hurt to get on Robin's good side. Robin smiled, "Good! Then come to my office after class. Shouldn't you be in class?" Nami jumped up, "Oh yeah! I just needed the form signed. I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you!"

Nami ran back to class. She had been gone for nearly half an hour, there was only an hour left in class. Law gave her a disapproving look as she walked in, disrupting the lesson. He had handed out a study guide of terms for tomorrow's test and was going over it. Nami figured she could get it after class. Nami took out a blank piece of paper and started rewriting her homework in complete sentences. "Nami, pay attention. Homework is work that you do outside of class." Law ordered her. Nami put her pencil down.

Nami was overly relieved when class was over. She stayed until everyone else had left including Vivi. "Why are you giving me a hard time today?" Nami asked trying to remain calm. "Its hard not to when you're completely disrespectful in my class." Law mumbled. Nami felt sick. Passing notes, showing up late, skipping class, she was being pretty disrespectful. "I'm so sorry Law." She said quietly. Law sighed, "Do your homework in my car, I will accept it for full credit if you can finish it today. Can I have your form?" Nami smiled and handed him her job shadowing paper, "Thank you Law." Law packed the student's papers and Nami's form into his briefcase. "Shall we?" He said smiling. Nami grabbed his arm. "Nami," Law reminded. "Oh right! Not on campus!" She giggled. Law squeezed her butt and Nami gasped. She followed him outside to his car.

He opened the door for her and Nami sat down in the passenger seat of his car. She took her homework out and a pen so she wouldn't get pencil shavings inside his nice car. She buckled her seat belt and began fixing her homework. "So, do you actually read all these?" Nami asked. "Most of them," Law backed the car out and took off. "Hey! You messed up my writing!" She yelled. Law chuckled, "That's alright, I forgive you for messy writing. I just want it done." Nami smiled, "Can't we just make out instead and you can pretend I did it?" Law frowned, "No, but you can finish it and then try your luck with me." Nami blushed.

She finished her homework, "Where do you want me to put it?" She asked. "My briefcase is in the back seat." Law said. Nami unbuckled her seat belt and reached for his briefcase. She lost her balance when he turned. "Be careful," Law laughed. Nami's butt was right next to Law. He grabbed it and squeezed again. Nami moaned. Maybe she should just stay like this, she thought. She stuffed her paper into his briefcase. Law looked over at Nami's butt. She had a cute butt. He noticed something in between her legs.

Law blushed, "Are you wet?" Nami climbed back into her seat. She spread her legs, and gasped. She was wet right through her pants. "Sorry!" Nami was so embarrassed. Law laughed, "Don't get your precum on my car seat. There's tissues in the glove box." Nami opened the glove box and took out a small pack of tissues. She stripped out of her pants and underwear. "What are you doing?!" Law asked, he felt his dick harden instantly in his pants. "Cleaning the moisture off my panties." She replied casually. "Really?! You had to take your clothes off to do it? You couldn't just put the tissue down your pants?" Law gripped the stirring wheel harder out of frustration. He had never been happier to have limousine-tined windows.

"You don't like it?" Nami teased. Law didn't say anything. Nami put her finger into her wetness and rubbed her pussy slowly. Law could hear how wet she was and he could smell the sweet smell of her desire. Nami reclined her seat and spread her legs and continued to pleasure herself. Law looked over and Nami licked the wetness off her fingers. Law pulled over into a fast food restaurant's parking lot. Anymore of this and he thought he might have started swerving. He rested his head on his stirring wheel. He had a headache. The temptation, the urge to get on top of her and give her what she deserved was too powerful.

"Law?" Nami whispered. She kneeled on her seat and leaned over to put her hand on his shoulder, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frustrate you." Law turned his head to look at her, he was furious. Nami looked at him so innocently, it drove him crazy. He grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips into hers. He kissed her violently, filling her mouth with his rage. Nami moaned and whimpered, savoring Law's taste.

When he finally broke the kiss Nami's lips were numb. She stared at his lips craving more until Law lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't lie to me. You wanted to frustrate me. You wanted to push me as far as you could hoping I would crack because you're a reckless horny little girl." All Nami could do was stare at him with lustful eyes, in desperate need of his touch. Law kissed her again, but softly this time. He licked across her raw lips and sucked and bit her bottom lip. "Even if I decide to give you what you want, it wouldn't be enough for you." Law muttered. He was right, she thought, if they had sex right now she would still come back for more. Now that she got a taste of him, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be with him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't stop," Nami begged. Law took a finger and slid it between her legs. His finger slowly trailed up her pussy, she moaned. She rested her arms on Law's shoulders and fell into his chest, putting the weight that she could no longer support on him. Law licked her wetness of his finger, "You taste amazing." He groaned. He held Nami in an embrace for a long time, then he said, "Put your pants back on. I'm already late for work." Nami moaned, she was so close! So close to having him! She thought she might cry out of frustration. She wondered if this is how she made Law feel. She fell back into her seat.

Law sighed, "I thought I told you not to get your precum on my seat!" He took a tissue and wiped the seat and then took another and plugged Nami's pussy. Nami and Law looked at each other and laughed. Nami cleaned up her wetness and pulled her panties on as Law started the car. "I'm driving now so try not to fall all over the place again without your seatbelt on." He teased. "What if I want to fall? After all, it got me closer to you the first time." Nami winked. "I'm never late for work Nami, not even for my own girlfriend." Law told her. Nami hated that he brought up his girlfriend, he was ruining their moment. Although, he said he was never late for her, does that make her less special. Nami hoped so. His girlfriend had to go. She figured the closer she got to Law and the more they did together, that eventually he would just ditch his girlfriend altogether. But maybe not, maybe Vivi was right. What if he ditched her instead of his girlfriend?

"I have one post-ops and one pre-op today. Do you like children Nami?" Law asked. "Yeah, I love kids. Why do you want to make some Law?" She giggled. Law ignored her last remark, "There's a little girl I'm meeting with today. She has Leukemia and needs a stem cell transplant. Which means we will take her mother's blood and we sent it to the lab to extract the stem cells. Then we give the stem cells to her daughter when she goes through chemo." Nami frowned, she didn't realize her trip to the hospital would be so depressing. "I'm sure she could use some cheering up," Nami said. "Maybe just some encouragement," Law smiled.

"Then I'm taking the sutures out of a man's chest. He was shot." Law said it like it was no big deal. He looked over at Nami, she seemed uneasy. "He's fine now," Law said, trying to calm her nerves. "You must see some pretty gruesome stuff," Nami said. "You aren't squeamish, are you?" He asked. Nami shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She honestly wasn't sure, she'd never saw anything to be squeamish about.

"Here we are," Law said. He parked in his usual parking spot by the elevator. He opened Nami's door and picked up the used tissues on the floor of his car. He threw them away in a trashcan by the elevator, then he walked back to his car and grabbed his briefcase. "So you shoved your messy crumbled up homework paper into my briefcase?" Law laughed. Nami blushed, "I was kind of preoccupied." She put her hands on his chest and she leaned in to kiss him. Law brushed his lips against hers then pulled away. "Hey!" Nami yelled and Law pushed the down button for the elevator. "I can tease too you know." Law smirked.

The elevator doors opened and Nami and Law walked inside. Law picked Nami up by the butt and held her up against the elevator wall. He kissed her passionately and pressed his erection against her crotch. Then the elevator made a _Bing!_ It had reached Law's desired floor level. Law put Nami down and acted like nothing ever happened. He led Nami into the staff room where Law clocked into work. "Good evening Doctor! You're late, is everything alright?" A man asked. "Everything is fine thank you. This is my student, Nami, she will be job shadowing me today." Law sighed. "I'm his favorite student, I know it doesn't sound like it but he's happy to have me here," Nami added. The man laughed, "Alright, well your paperwork is organized on your desk in your office like you requested Doctor."

"This way," Law led Nami into his office. "So who was that guy? I like this office a lot more, it's bigger." Nami said. She looked around, no pictures of his girlfriend here either. "That was Penguin, he works for me," Law said opening up a cabinet. He dressed himself in a lab coat then he took his glasses out of his briefcase and put those on. "Penguin huh? That's a funny name. Is he your nurse?" She asked. "It's a nickname and I guess you could call him that. Here Nami, you can wear this one." He handed her an extra coat. Good, she thought, this was long enough to hide her wet spot. "You look sexy Law, can we play doctor now?" Nami smiled. "Absolutely," Law said closing in on Nami, he kissed up her neck, "and we start by taking blood for our patient with Leukemia." He whispered in her ear. Nami moaned, this was killing her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Law answered. "Your patient is ready, she's in room 112." Penguin informed him. "Thank you, come Nami," He said grabbing a clipboard off his desk. "Where would you like me to cum? On your desk?" Nami giggled. Law smirked, "Keep it to yourself Nami." He held the small of her back and gently nudged her out of his office. He lead her to room 112, he knocked on the door and then opened it.

The cutest little girl sat on her mother's lap. "Hi Dr. Law!" She beamed. Nami guessed they had met a few times before. "Hello Mae, you're looking well," Law smiled, "Mrs. Sasaki thank you for agreeing to donate blood today. Have you ever given blood before?" The woman nodded, "Yes I have, anything for Mae." Law sat down on a stool and motioned for Nami to take a seat as well. "This is my student Nami, she is job shadowing me today, if it's alright with you." Law handed Nami a box of gloves and Nami put a pair on. Then he hadn't her a packet of wipes. "You're pretty!" Mae smiled at Nami. Nami blushed, "Not as pretty as you!"

Law reclined the patient's chair, "Mae you can stay right there as long as you keep still. We are going to be taking a pint of blood. Please let me know if you feel dizzy. Nami's going to clean your arm." Nami looked at him funny. She was? He nodded, "Just here," he pointed to a vein on the woman's arm. Nami opened up the wipe and cleaned the skin on top of Mrs. Sasaki's vein. Meanwhile, Law had prepared a needle. Nami sat back down and Law held the needle up. "It's just a little pinch and then it's done," Law said, he poked the needle into her arm and attached it to the blood bag above her head.

The bag started filling up with blood. "Dr. Law how old are you?" Mae asked. "Mae that's not polite," her mother scolded. "Its alright, I'm 26." Law said. Mae blushed, "When I'm 18 you'll be 36!" Law laughed, "That's correct, you're very good with math." Mae giggled, "Then we can be together!" Nami blushed, this sounded familiar to her… she wondered why? Oh, right, it's because that was her dream too! Although, Nami was fairly certain she had a better chance with Law then this little girl, however adorable she was.

"Honestly Mae! That talk really isn't becoming of a young woman." Her mother said sternly. Law flashed Nami a smirk. Nami rolled her eyes. "I have something for you Mae," Law said pulling out a drawer and revealing a lollypop. Mae's eyes widened, "Yes please!" She jumped off the chair and took the candy from his hand. She ripped the wrapper off and sat down next to her mother.

"Doctor," another doctor appeared in the doorway, "your next patient is here. Would you like me to take over?" Law nodded, "Yes please. I apologize for leaving you two so soon but you're in the capable hands of Doctor Kobato. Please see a nurse to schedule your next appointment before leaving today." Mae moaned in protest. Law smiled at her and left the room with Nami close behind.

"Take your gloves and dispose of them in that bin, then sanitize your hands." Law told Nami and she did. "I don't have to wait until your 36 to be with you do I?" Nami asked sarcastically. "Are you hungry?" Law asked. "Now that you mention it, I kind of am." Nami admitted. "We're almost done here. I'll take you out to dinner afterwards. How does that sound?" Nami smiled, "Sounds great doctor!" He thought she would like that.

Law knocked and opened door 108, "Hello Sanji," Law greeted his patient. "Sanji!" Nami yelled. "What are you doing here?! You're the one who got shot? What did you do!" Sanji jumped up to his feet, "Nami! You came here to make me feel better! You look as beautiful as ever!" Nami punched him in the side of the face, "What did you do!" Law grabbed Nami's shoulders, "Please don't attack my patient until he's out of my hands. From what I've pulled together he was chasing after the wrong girl and her boyfriend pulled out a gun. If he's truly your friend you should be lucky that man was a bad shot." Law told her. "Sanji you need to be more careful!" Nami said crossing her arms. "Yes Nami! Anything you say! You're even beautiful when you're ordering me around!" Sanji sighed, hopelessly in love.

"Please take off your shirt. Removing the stitches won't take more then a few minutes and then you're free to go Sanji." Law told him. Sanji removed his shirt, "I want Nami to hold my hand while the stitches are remove!" Nami cussed but she held her hand out for Sanji.

Law took a pair of tweezers and medical scissors and began cutting the stitches out of his chest as quickly as he could. "There, all done." Law said, more to Nami then to Sanji. Nami let go of his hand. "I felt nothing at all because the power of my love for Nami!" Sanji declared. "Please go and see a nurse before leaving." Law said, irritated and he left. Nami chased after him.

"What was that?" Nami asked. "What do you mean?" Law said. "What made you so fed up?" She questioned. "Nothing," Law murmured. "Were you jealous?!" Nami squealed. Law smirked, "Don't flatter yourself." Nami didn't believe him, she knew Sanji made him feel uncomfortable. "So are we going to eat now?" Nami said changing the subject. Law nodded, "Yes let me just grabbed my paper work and return the lab coats." Nami wondered if she could get Law to take her home with him tonight. After the way he touched her in the car, she knew he'd be unbelievable in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm so happy this story is doing so well ^_^**

"Where are we eating?" Nami asked as she got into Law's car. "What do you feel like? I know a great Italian restaurant if that interests you." Law suggested, putting his seat belt on and starting the car. "That sounds great!" Nami smiled. "Italian it is," Law said as he put the car into reverse. When he went to put it into first, Nami's hand was on his stick. "Are you helping me?" He asked. Nami nodded, "Yeah I've got this." Law smirked, "Alright, just don't stall my car." Nami cocked her head, "How do you do that?" He chuckled, "I'll tell you when to shift, shifting wrong will stall the car. First gear please Nami." Nami shift to where he had told her first gear was. "Second." Law requested and Nami obligated. "Third." Nami shifted again, "So when are we racing?" She asked. "Fourth, we have no one to race." He said. "Well find someone!" Nami said. Nami got tired of shifting, she grabbed Law's hand and placed it on the stick. She liked it better when he helped her.

Law stroked and squeezed Nami's hand, "We're close to the restaurant." Law said. "Yay! I'm starving!" Nami said holding her grumbling stomach. "About five more minutes Nami, depending on how many more red lights we hit." Law sighed. "You have a fast car, why don't you use it?!" Nami complained. "I told your sister I would keep you safe." Law informed her. "Aw you're no fun! I thought you were a badass Law." Nami moped. "A badass huh?" Law smirked. He pushed Nami's hand out of the way and took complete control of the stick. "Hold on," Law chuckled. Nami gave him a devilish smile and grabbed onto her seat.

Law revved and switched gears. Then he turned the stereo on. It was playing some metal song that Nami had never heard but she was impressed with the sound his speakers produced. "I want your car!" Nami moaned loudly, trying to be heard over the sound of the bass. "This is nothing, you should see my other car." Law laughed. No way, Nami thought, Law was amazing! "So this is your thing? You like fast cars?" Nami asked. "I actually just sold two because my girlfriend doesn't like the idea. She thinks it's childish." Law mumbled.

Childish? No way! That never crossed Nami's mind. Law stopped at a red light, "Found my opponent." He said glancing out of the corner of his eye at the car next to Nami. He rolled the front windows down half way. Nami could hear the other car revving his engine, he had rolled his window down too. She assumed he was probably cussing and laughing but Nami couldn't hear it over the sound of both engines revving and Law's music. Nami was so excited, she'd never been in a fast car before, or in a race!

Law knew the light would change soon he dropped his RPM's a little, timing the launch. The light turned green and Law slammed his pedal revving straight to 5000 RPM's and dropped the clutch. "I'm glad I never stopped buying track grade tires," Law grinned. Nami had never seen Law like this before. She had no idea he was so competitive. Law's tires chirped, then put the power right into the road and forced both of them into their seats. Nami screamed happily, the G-force was amazing.

The little red light on the dashboard brought Law's attention back to the street. He was on the red line. He hit the clutch and dropped it into second. The car took off like it had taken off the line again. He had geared it so second had the largest power curve. "Woah! How is that guy still ahead of us after that!" Nami yelled. Law frowned, he had the bigger engine. Then he heard the _PSHH _of the car shifting, that guy had an aftermarket turbo. Law smirked, that's fine, he could have the edge for now, Law thought. That guy still didn't know about Law's little secret.

The other car shifted again and Law caught up a bit, still in second gear. They were neck and neck when Law's dashboard light flashed red again. Law popped his transmission into third. The other car had pulled ahead when Law shifted but Law quickly caught up. "Faster Faster!" Nami yelled, cheering him on, the excitement had gotten her incredibly wet. "Shit!" Law cussed. A truck was moving across the intersection in front of them. Nami screamed but Law remained calmed. Law's red light flashed again and he shifted into fourth and he heard the other car shift at the same time. They both started moving to the side of the road.

Law thought about the situation. He had about three seconds, he couldn't pass this guy in time. Law groaned in anger. He slammed the clutch and pounded on the gas sending his RPM's a bit over the redline. Then he put it back into third and dropped the clutch. Even though it was a flawless downshift, his car bucked forward as it slowed suddenly. He jerked to the right and slammed the gas again, getting back behind his opponent, just avoiding the rear of the truck. Law had lost some ground but not as much as he originally thought he would.

"We're losing!" Nami pouted. Law laughed, "Its better then turning into pudding on the side of that truck." He got back into fourth gear and caught up. He reached under the dash and found a hidden plastic cover. He flipped it open and felt a small red button under his fingertip. "Here we go." Law smiled and Nami's grip on her seat tightened. He pushed the button hard and he could heard the faint _hiss _of his nitrous tank emptying its contents into the tubes that take it to the injection plate just behind the throttle body. The engine roared violently as the fuel and NOS mixture erupted. Nami and Law were pushed hard back into their seats. Nami couldn't even scream.

Law glanced at the speedometer. 260 kph… 275 kph.. 290 kph.. Law's car flew past the other guy. Law wished he could have turned to see the other guy's face.. damn. Law disappeared like a black blur. He started slowing down which took quiet a while especially since he was trying to do it gently. He turned to see how Nami was doing. She looked a bit shaken. "Do you still want dinner or would you rather I just take you home?" Law laughed. Nami nodded slowly, "That… was… amazing! Oh My God Law! Have you ever thought about doing this for money?!" Law rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I have before. I like the two jobs I have now. This is just a hobby."

Nami wasn't hungry anymore but she still wanted to go on her date with Law and she was sure as soon as they sat down she would find her appetite again. "I still want dinner!" Nami exclaimed. Law pulled down the passenger seat sun visor, which had a mirror on it. "Okay, then you might want to fix your hair." He said. Nami adjusted the mirror, her hair was a windblown mess. She fingered threw her hair, calming it down. She had both her arms up behind her head, fixing her hair into a ponytail. Law took the opportunity to shove his hand down her pants. Nami gasped dropping the hair tie that she had in her mouth. When he pulled his hand out, it was covered in her wetness. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Law smirked. Nami blushed. He sucked the precum off his hand before he had to shift again.

"Here we are," Law informed, pulling right up to the restaurant. Nami jumped out of the car. She knew she would be hungry. "I wish you would of told me we were going to a nice restaurant so I could bring a change of clothes." Nami said. "I think from now on you should at least carry around a change of panties as long as you're hanging out with me," Law winked. Nami stuck her tongue out at him. "You look fine," he said putting his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. Nami grabbed the back of his neck and his chest in an attempt to hold the moment for a while longer and it worked. Nami opened her mouth welcoming Law's silky smooth tongue. Nami broke the kiss, "So whose your girlfriend again? Hmm?" She said hinting that she had already taken his girlfriend's place. Law shook his head and gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The hostess assumed. Law nodded, "Yes thank you, a booth in the back please." The hostess grabbed two menus and had them follow her to a booth, "Is this one okay?" She asked. "Yes that's fine," Law replied. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess said leaving the menu's on the table then returning to the front of the restaurant. Law sat down at one side of the booth and Nami squeezed in right next to him. "There are two sides to the booth," Law pointed out. "That's okay, I like this seat." Nami smiled. She opened up a menu, everything looked delicious.

A waiter came to their table and started filling their water glasses, "Can I get you some bread while you're looking at the menu?" He asked. "NO," Law said bitterly. "I want some!" Nami smiled. Law sighed and the waiter ran into the kitchen to get some bread for Nami. Law's cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the ignore button to Nami's satisfaction. "Anything sounding good to you Nami?" Law asked. Nami nodded, "Mhmm, everything! What are you getting?" Law folded his menu, "I'm getting the ravioli with meat sauce. I recommend their meat sauce." Nami smiled, she said, "I want some of your meat sauce," in a sexy voice just as the waiter came back with bread. "Alright, meat sauce excellent choice, with which pasta?" The waiter asked. Law chuckled. "Spaghetti please," Nami giggled. Then Law placed his order and the waiter disappeared again.

Nami leaned over and rested her head on Law's shoulder. "Sleepy?" Law asked. Nami nodded. "You'll feel better once you've eaten. It's already eight, you haven't eaten in a while, I'm sorry. I should have brought you a snack." Law put his arm around her. The thought of Law making her snacks made Nami want to faint. "When's our next date?!" She said with enthusiasm. "Not for a while a don't think." Law sighed. "What? Why not?!" She moaned. "I'm your professor and I have a girlfriend. I should be taking her on dates." He said. "Oh, you're not still going on about that are you?" She said turning to see his expression. "I love my girlfriend, she makes me happy. She's the woman I sleep with every night. The one I make sweet passionate love to, not you. Don't forget that." He said bitterly. Nami's heart broke in half, no way, she wasn't going to lose this fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Law's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to ignore it again. Nami wondered if that was his girlfriend calling. He had said that very few people have that number. Nami took a big forkful of pasta and slurped it up into her mouth. Law smiled and chuckled. "What?" Nami said after she swallowed. "Nothing, I just like a girl with a healthy appetite." He said. "Then why aren't you madly in love with me yet?" Nami teased. "Do you want dessert?" He asked avoiding her other question. "Only if we take it back to your apartment and smother it all over my body then have you lick it off!" Nami said excitedly. "You can't come to my apartment tonight, my girlfriend is already home." Law said. Did that mean she would get to come over another time? Nami wondered. "Alright, dessert another time then," Nami said hoping her wish would come true.

The waiter placed the bill on their table. Law took his wallet out and opened it to put money on the table. There was a picture in his wallet of him and his girlfriend but before Nami could get a good look his wallet was closed. Damn, Nami thought. All she could tell was that she was really beautiful. "Alright, whenever you're ready." Law said putting his wallet back into his pocket. Nami really didn't want this night to end but she had a lot to tell Vivi and also needed to get on top of her homework. She stepped out of the booth and grabbed Law's arm.

Back in the car Law's phone vibrated. He answered it this time. "Hey," He said into the phone. Nami was now positive it was his girlfriend. She started playing with the buttons in his car. She "accidently" turned the stereo on loud. Law cussed and hit the off button then glared at Nami. Nami pouted. She wished she could at least hear both sides of the conversation. "Sorry… No, no one's with me I just turned my car on and that's how loud my stereo was… Sure I can do that for you… I love you too, I'll see you in half an hour. Bye." Law rubbed his forehead, "Alright Nami, I'm taking you home now." Nami frowned, no fair, she thought.

Nami was half way home and not a word had been said between to two. Nami sighed, "So what did she want?" Law didn't answer. "You're mad at me now?" Nami asked. "No I'm not angry with you, maybe with myself, but not you." Law replied. Nami wished she knew what to say. She wished there was something she could do to ensure her future with Law, but the only thing she could think of was to give him some time. Law pulled up to the front of the girl's dorms. "Have a goodnight Nami," Law smiled, "Don't forget your homework, and just because we kissed doesn't mean your exempt from the test." Nami smiled back, she leaned into kiss him goodnight. Law pressed his lips firmly against hers. Nami pulled away, gathered her things and closed his door. Law watched Nami wave at him from the rear view mirror. He started to wave back but remembered he had tinted windows and the act would be pointless.

Nami ran up the stairs to her and Vivi's room. She banged on the door knowing Vivi was there. She was in much too much of a hurry to dig through her bag for the key. Vivi opened the door, there was only two people who could possibly be at her door this late at night, Nami… or Sanji. Nami jumped on Vivi and hugged her, "You won't believe the night I've had!" Nami yelled. "Keep your voice down it's late. Have you done any of your homework yet?" Nami shook her head, "No and I'll need your help with that right after I tell you about my night!" Vivi shook her head, "No, do your homework Nami, tell me later." Nami decided to multi task, she pulled out her math book while telling Vivi all about Law.

"I now know way more about my professor then I ever wanted to know," Vivi sighed, "Your relationship with him is unhealthy Nami. Why can't you just date a student? Too easy for you?" She mocked. "NO! Why are you in such a bad mood! Why can't you be happy for me," Nami frowned. "I'll be happy for you when you date someone else, deal?" Vivi negotiated. "No deal, I'm your best friend and I need your support." Nami crossed her arms. "Okay, okay, you have it, now do your homework," Vivi giggled. Nami started jotting down problems.

"So," Vivi said, "how was he?" Nami let out a dreamy sigh, "incredible, amazing, perfect. I loved it! And we haven't even fucked yet!" She giggled. "Are you going to text him tonight?" Vivi asked. Nami hadn't thought about that. "I want to. Would it be too clingy? I don't know he seemed upset earlier. His girlfriend called and ruined everything.." Nami moaned. "I don't think it's too clingy to say thank you?" Vivi shrugged. Nami pulled out her phone and texted him: '_Hey Law! Thanks for the fun night! See you tomorrow 3_'

She finished her homework and studying an hour later and still no reply from Law. She hoped it wasn't because he and his girlfriend were getting it on. It would just be wrong. Nami had worked so hard to turn him on. It would be unjust for him to go home with his horniness and use it to please someone else. Nami shivered. She hoped the only reason why wasn't replying was because he was asleep. Nami pulled her clothes off and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was test day in Anatomy and she needed her sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. She woke up to her usual texts, but also one from Law. She read it: '_You're very welcome Nami. I had fun too._' It had been sent really late last night, past midnight. The possibility that he had fucked his girlfriend instead was quite high. She groaned. She hoped into the shower and cleaned and shaved. Then she grabbed a bite to eat. "Nami? Why are you up so early, can't you sleep in today?" Vivi asked. Nami nodded, "Yeah I could but I have a lot of anxiety to walk off. I thought I'd walk you to class and then meet up with Ace and Zoro somewhere." Vivi smiled, "Okay, well thank you Nami!"

Nami replied to Ace's and Zoro's texts. She even replied to Sanji's texts. She could use a lift right now. She Ace and Zoro had decided to meet at their table in the cafeteria again. Nami escorted Vivi to her class, they hugged outside and then Vivi walked into class. Nami walked over to the cafeteria. She was very happy to see Ace and Zoro today.

"Hey guys!" She beamed. "Hey Nami!" Ace smiled. "Nami, you look nice." Zoro blushed at her tiny white skirt. "Thanks Zoro!" She giggled. "You didn't text too much yesterday, were you at work?" Ace asked. "Oh, no actually I was on a date." Nami smirked. Ace and Zoro both looked at her with surprised expressions. Nami glared at them, "What I can't go on a date?!" Ace shook his head, "No! It's not that! It's just, usually we know the guy before you date him." Zoro nodded, "Yeah who's the lucky bastard." Nami shook her head, "Nope, I'm not telling!" Ace raised his eyebrow at her. Nami figured he knew it was her professor. Stupid Vivi, why did she have to tell him?

Nami changed the subject, "I'm excited for the party tomorrow!" Zoro nodded, "Me too, why don't you bring your date?" She shook her head, "No, I don't want you to meet him!" Any doubts Ace had were now gone, he knew. He flash her a very disapproving look. Nami felt uncomfortable, maybe she should just go back to bed. She jumped out of her seat, "I'm going to meet Vivi in front of her dance class, I'll see you two later!" Ace grabbed her hand, "Wait, Vivi's class just started. You just got here. I'm sorry Nami, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Maybe I'm just jealous." Nami blushed, jealous? No way, he was lying through his teeth. He was just trying to make her feel better.

Nami pulled her hand away from him. "I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow," She ran out of the cafeteria. Nami felt way too much pressure on her. Ace was jealous that some other guy took her on a date? That couldn't be true. What would Vivi say? Nothing, Nami thought, because Vivi will never know. She hated keeping secrets from her friends.

She texted Vivi: '_Why did you have to tell Ace about my crush? He gave me the dirtiest look!_' Vivi texted back: '_That's weird, he seemed fine about it the other day. Oh no Nami! You told him about your date!_' Nami replied: '_I just told him I had a date! I didn't say who or what we did! Please meet up with me in front of your class, I need someone to talk to right now!_' Vivi replied: '_Alright, I'll say I went to the bathroom, meet me outside the gym._' Nami put her phone away in her purse. She took out her math and Anatomy books and rested them on her left shoulder, then she put her purse on her right shoulder, trying to balance out the weight. She had really hoped Law would of taken her to his apartment and given her a massage. Nami's shoulders were killing her.

She started fast walking to the gym. It was only the first week of school and Nami was already stressed and frustrated as hell. At least the first week was almost over, she thought. Then she'd party and work all weekend. Nothing to worry about but tangerines there. She found Vivi standing in front of the gym. She ran up to Vivi and gave her a big one handed hug because her books occupied her other hand. Nami sighed and brought her books to her chest. Vivi put her arm around Nami, "It will be okay." They started walking around aimlessly, then Nami froze up. "What is it? What's wrong?" Vivi asked. Then she gasped when she saw what Nami had.

She saw Law leaning up against a wall, but he wasn't alone. His hands were all over the body of another woman. He was kissing her lustfully. One hand grabbing her butt, the other on her neck. She had her body pressed against his and her leg wrapped around his. Nami's mouth opened and she stared wide-eyed like she had been the one who was cheated on, not Law's girlfriend. Nami's book fell out of her arms and onto the pavement with a loud _thud_! Law's eyes opened and found Nami. He gave her a glare that said _you're not welcome here_. His girlfriend turned around, her face flushed from the passion she and Law had just shared.

His girlfriend was stunning. A tall skinny woman in her early 30's with long legs, tan skin and long black hair. She could have been a model, but she wasn't, she was Nami's Anthropology professor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: :) Yup it was Robin! Why Robin? Two reasons. I love Robin and I wouldn't mind writing a RobinxLaw lemon chapter in the future *wink wink* ^_^ also, she fit the type of woman I think Law would date. So far, we have RobinxLawxNami and VivixAce, not done yet ;)**

**Thanks for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

"I'm so sorry Nami," Vivi whispered, taking Nami's hand trying to pull her away but Nami wouldn't budge. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, starting to blur her vision. Law was still glaring at her like she had done something wrong, he was protecting Robin. He crossed his arms but didn't move off the wall. Robin rushed over toward Nami to assist her student. She bent over and picked up Nami's books. Nami was still paralyzed like she'd been turned to stone. "Nami! Are you okay? What happened?" Robin said concerned, handing Nami her books. When Nami didn't take her books from Robin, Vivi accepted the books for her.

"Nami doesn't feel good right now," Vivi said making up an excuse, "I was just about to take her to the nurse's office." Law walked up behind Robin and put his arm around Robin's waist. "She doesn't need medical attention, she just needs a reality check." Law said bitterly. Robin gasped, "Law!" Law smirked, "What? It's true. College is tough, if you can't make it through the first week then you shouldn't be here. This university wasn't meant for immature cheerleaders like you." Nami fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Some reality check, she thought. She knew he wasn't taking about college either. But what about his text last night? Had he lied?

Robin shook her head and kneed down to Nami's level, she tilted Nami's chin up so Nami was forced to look into the eyes of the woman she utterly despised. "Don't listen to him!" Robin's voice was so sincere and calming, Nami almost felt guilty for hating her. "You're a smart girl Nami. Please come to my office after class. You just need a little motivation." Robin assured her. Nami couldn't blame Law for choosing Robin over her. Robin was perfection and Nami was a piece of work. Robin brushed the tears of Nami's cheeks. She almost felt like she was in love with Robin too, memorized by her charm. Nami squeezed her eyes shut but still saw Robin's lovely figure walking towards her. This was a nightmare, Nami thought.

Nami grabbed her purse and ran. Ran as fast as she could back to the dorms. Was Law's favorite subject to teach the heart because he didn't have one? She bit her lip. Was he testing her to see if she really liked him? No, she doubted it. He had been so blunt. So cold. There was no way around it, no excuses she could make for him. Law was telling her to back off. He had made his decision, and he hadn't picked Nami.

Nami made it to her room she collapsed onto her bed. She was a hot mess. She clung to her pillow and sobbed. Ten minutes later Vivi walked in, "I told my dance instructor I wasn't feeling well. Oh Nami! I'm so so sorry! What an awful man!" Vivi climbed into bed next to Nami and Nami cuddled into Vivi's chest, still crying. Vivi stroked Nami's hair and rubbed her friend's back.

"V-Vivi," Nami moaned, "Its my Anthro teacher. My Anthro teacher is Law's girlfriend!" Vivi held Nami tighter against her. Vivi was speechless for a while. How did Nami always get herself into these kind of situations? "Do you want to take the semester off? Its not too late to get a refund on classes and you can take those classes again next semester with completely different teachers!" Vivi said optimistically. Nodded shook her head, "No, I'm not a failure. I have to prove Law wrong. I'm not a brainless pretty girl. I'm going to be the best student in his class."

Nami shot up out of bed, she had an epiphany. "That's it!" Nami shouted. Vivi sat up in bed and swung her legs around the edge, "What's it?" She was afraid to ask. "I'm going to be the best of the best! That's how I'll get Law! I'll be even better then Robin!" Vivi face palmed her forehead. She got up off the bed and put her hand on Nami's shoulder, "Nami, I'm not sure that's how you should look at this. I think you should count your loses and carry on." Vivi sighed, Nami wasn't listening.

Nami ran into the bathroom to reapply her makeup and curl her hair. She changed into a push up bra and a tight white button down shirt with ruffles in a V shape down the front. She buttoned it half way up leaving a good amount of her cleavage exposed. Then she pulled on a pair of thigh high black tights and a black pencil skirt with a slit up the back. Then she put on a pair of bright red heels and matching red lipstick. She walked out of the bathroom, Vivi's mouth dropped. "How do I look?" Nami said striking a sexy pose. "Y-you look like a sex goddess.." Vivi said honestly. Nami laughed, "Perfect! Let's go!" Vivi groaned, this wasn't going to go well for anyone. Why did Nami have to be so goddamn stubborn!

Nami and Vivi walked to the math building. As expected, Nami caught everyone's eye, boy or girl. Vivi walked into class first. Nami waited five more minutes so she could be purposefully tardy to class, all part of her plan. She opened the door to her classroom. She saw that the tests had already been handed out. Everyone stopped working on their tests to stare at the gorgeous figure in the doorway.

Law's head was buried in paperwork, "Nami you're," his words trailed off as he looked up. He meant to say late, but looking her up and down, late wasn't one of the many words that came to mind. Law looked around the classroom, "Back to work," He ordered. "Am I late?" Nami asked in a sexy voice. There wasn't one boy in the room with a flaccid dick.

Nami strut over to Law's desk to claim a test. She saw a stack of blank tests and grabbed one, "Thank you professor," she smirked. Vivi rolled her eyes, she felt embarrassed for Nami. Nami walked over to the boy that sat next to her. "Do you have an extra pencil?" She asked. The boy nodded like she had just agreed to give him a blowjob. He shuffled through his backpack and revealed a pencil. He held it out for her to take but his hands were so shaky, he dropped it. "It's okay, I've got it." Nami said. She bent over purposefully sticking her ass out in Law's direction then she took a seat and began her test.

She finished quickly, she had studied hard for this. She looked around she must have been one of the first to finish. She saw that Law was grading students tests right after they turned it in if they finished early. That way they could know immediately what their grades were, then the students were free to leave. Perfect, Nami thought. She put a note at the bottom of her test for Law to read. Then she walked over to his desk and handed him her test.

"If you wait here, I can grade it now and then you'll know how you did," Law said it like he would to any other student. Nami nodded, "Yes please, that would be great Doctor." She replied. She leaned over his desk, pushing her breasts together, not that they needed the help! Law could see a few boys behind his desk staring at Nami's butt. Law felt a strange urge to protect her from their eyes. Was he jealous? He forced himself to take deep, slow breathes to calm down. This was abuse, he thought. Was she trying to get back at him for ending it before it got bad? Was this the fierce wrath of an arrestingly beautiful vixen? He got to the bottom of the paper, she had written something. He read it slowly: '_This cheerleader isn't done playing games with her speed racer._'

Nami could tell by the expression on his face that Law had read her little note. His face looked flushed, his expression was uncomfortable. Her red lips curled into a sinister smile. Her attack had been brutal. Nothing cute or charming about it, nothing like her attempts to get his attention before. Nice move, Law thought, you got me. He would have her sexy image in his head until he either filled her with his cum, or until she wore some other sexy outfit to class. Damn her.

It was a mental struggle just looking into her big beautiful brown eyes. He could see it all in her eyes, she knew she had won. "A perfect score Nami, well done." He said marking her test with a red A. "Thank you Doctor," Nami smiled. Check mate, she thought. She turned her tail and walked out the door. She walked around campus for a bit, feeling cocky and loving the attention she was getting. She found Zoro sitting outside the gym drinking what she hoped was water. "Zoro!" She called. Zoro spat out the sip he just took and coughed, "Nami?!"

Nami walked over to Zoro and took a seat next to him crossing her legs. "Weren't you wearing something different before?" He pointed out. "Wow, you noticed," She teased, "So where's Ace? I would love to see his expression." Zoro gave her a half smile. "He and Luffy are inside the gym." Zoro said. "Let's go!" Nami said grabbing his hand.

Zoro held the gym door open for her and he led her to the weight room. She was the only girl there. She noticed a few guys drop their weights as she strut across the room. "Ace! Luffy!" Nami yelled. Ace ran over to greet her. "Is it my birthday already?" Ace grinned. "How do you fit your body in here, its so tight," Luffy said pulling at her skirt. Nami kicked him, "Luffy don't pull on a woman's skirt its rude!" Ace laughed, "No please Luffy pull on it, maybe it will come off!" Nami giggled, "Ace you're a pervert!"

Nami checked her phone, "Hey I should head over to Anthropology, see you later!" Both Zoro and Ace offered to walked her to her class and she accepted, couldn't hurt. She grabbed onto their arms. "Who's the player now Nami?" Ace teased. Nami stuck her tongue out, "Still you!" They made it to her Anthro class. Nami turned to say goodbye to her friends, "Thanks for taking me guys!" She said cheerfully. But they weren't even looking at her. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm being nice to you!" She scowled. But they still weren't paying attention. Nami turned around, they were staring at her Anthro professor…

Great, Nami thought, just great! Ace and Zoro rushed over to talk to Dr. Robin. The steam coming off Nami's hot head was visible. She clenched her fists. No way! Who did this lady think she was?! Robin laughed and Nami blushed. Her laugh was so cute. Nami slouched against the wall in defeat. Robin was one tough competitor. She was everything Nami wanted to be, beautiful, smart and successful. Truthfully, Nami wished the best for Robin. Just as long as Robin stayed away from Law.


	11. Chapter 11

Nami sat through Anthropology in a slump on her desk. It was amazing how one event could effect the outcome of her day. She thought about going to Law's office after class but decided against it. Nami had to play more hard-to-get. If she and Law were ever alone together again, its because of a coincidence or because Law wanted it that way. "Nami?" Robin called. Nami's head shot up from the desk, "Yes professor?" She asked. Nami looked around the class, everyone else was gone. When did that happen? She hadn't even noticed class ended. Robin smiled, "Follow me to my office, won't you?" She asked. Nami nodded. She went to grab her purse but Robin took it for her. "Its okay, I've got this. You had a hard day today."

Robin sat Nami's purse on top of her rolling suitcase and held the door to her classroom open for Nami. "I see you've changed your outfit today Nami. Sometimes heels and some lipstick is all it takes to make a woman feel like a million dollars." Robin was so friendly and caring, Nami hated it, she rolled her eyes. Just you wait Robin, she thought, turn your back for one minute and Law will be taken right out from under you! "I hope we can be friends Nami," Robin said opened the door to her office, "I want to be someone you can come to. I'm in my office almost everyday after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Nami walked into Robin's office, unlike Law's office, Robin's was full of decorations. There were animal skulls, dead preserved bugs and plants, and shelves and shelves of old books. Nami took a seat in front of Robin's desk. She noticed a picture of Robin and Law on her desk. Robin caught her glaring at it, "You know, he's really not a bad guy once you get to know him. He can just be very blunt," Robin chuckled, she grabbed the picture and stuffed it into her desk drawer so it wouldn't further upset Nami. Nami wanted to laugh out loud, Robin was completely clueless.

"So, are you ready for Tuesdays test? If you need more time I'm happy to give it to you. You can take it Thursday if you would like." Robin was very accommodating, Nami thought, maybe she should just flat-out tell her to leave Law. She giggled. "Something's funny?" Robin smiled. "Yeah, I've just been ready to take your test since the first day of school," Nami lied. "Oh is that so? Well it so happens that I have a copy with me right now. If you'd prefer to take it now?" Robin said sarcastically. Damn, she was funny too? This sucked, Nami thought. Damn her and her witty humor!

Robin sat down across from Nami. "Your friends seemed nice." Robin was referring to Ace and Zoro. Nami frowned, "Yeah, sorry about that." Robin shook her head and smiled, "No, really, I thought they were charming." Nami moaned, great, date one of them instead! Actually, that wouldn't be so bad. Nami had an idea, "Ace and Zoro are really nice guys and their bodies are to die for! Next time ask to feel their abs. Oh did I mention they are both currently single?"

Robin smirked, "I know what you're trying to do." Nami blushed, "You do?" Robin nodded her head, "And I thank you for your concern but I really am happy with Law. He's not all bad, you just caught him on an off day. Besides I'm 30, you don't think that's a bit too old?" Nami shook her head, "Nope, not at all! In that case, date Ace, he's the older of the two. He's a lot more mature then Zoro anyway." Robin laughed, "You're too much Nami! But I'm glad you're feeling better. You had me worried earlier today." Nami got up, "Nope, I'm fine! Just felt over loaded with work and school but I sorted things out. Thanks for your help Doctor Robin. I think I should go now." Robin got out of her seat as well, "Please just call me Robin. Thank you for agreeing to come Nami. Let's hang out again sometime."

Nami left the room. She headed back to the dorms and changed for work. Nojiko had been bugging her that she hadn't been working enough at the store. She was just about to start her mile and a half walk to work when a car pulled up beside her and starting revving. It was a black V8 mustang with an old school flame job. Nami ran up to the passenger door, the window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" Ace asked. Nami nodded, "Nice car Ace! It suits you." She jumped in. "Thanks! Darn you changed out of your sexy school girl clothes." Ace laughed. "I wasn't going for sexy school girl, more like teacher's assistant." Ace rolled his eyes, "Still going on about that teacher thing huh? Vivi told me what happened." Nami gasped, "She what?!" Ace sighed, "Relax, I think she's just worried about you." Nami groaned, "No! I think she's just looking for an excuse to talk to you." Ace grabbed Nami's hand and kissed it, "We all care about you and want what's best for you, that's all."

"By the way, thanks for ditching me for my Anthro professor today," Nami sighed. "That was your professor?!" Ace felt awful now. "I'm so sorry Nami, I didn't know. I'll make it up to you. I promise!" Ace let Nami out in front of the store. "Talk more at the party ok?" He yelled out the window. "Sure," Nami sighed. She shuffled into the store. Why did Vivi have to tell him everything?! Honestly can't that girl think of anything else to say? Like maybe, Hi Ace how's the weather? But no, that would be too normal for Nami's life.

Nami was greeted inside the shop by, "Nami where the hell have you been?!" Nojiko said with her hands on her hips. Nami shook her head, she didn't want to deal with this today. She got right to work making smoothies. "You're staying here until well after close tonight," Nojiko informed her, "This place needs a good cleaning." Nami mumbled, "Yes evil step sister." Nojiko slapped the back of Nami's head, "I heard that!" "Ouch!" Nami yelled.

It was almost 11 by the time Nami finished all the chores Nojiko had on the list. She was exhausted. She walked back to the dorms alone, Nojiko had left an hour ago. By the time she got back she was too tired to yell at Vivi for gossiping about her love life to Ace. Vivi was asleep anyway. Nami pulled her clothes off and climbed in bed.

She took her phone out, she had a text from Law: '_You need a car, or at least a rape whistle. It isn't safe to walk around alone at night._' Nami shook her head, now he cared? She replied: '_You're stalking me?_ _I'm fine. I figured you would come and save me before anything bad happens._' She hoped he could sense the sarcasm. Law replied: '_Yeah, I'm getting you a rape whistle._' Nami smiled and texted back: '_Damn it! You're not getting me a car?_' Law replied: '_Haha very funny._' Nami fell asleep with her phone in her hand.

She woke up early the next morning. She didn't have class on Fridays but she did have work. She took a quick shower and pinned her hair up. She picked her phone up and texted Nojiko: '_What time are we closing the shop today? Don't forget the party tonight!_' Nojiko texted back: '_Actually Nami, I'm not feeling well. I haven't even opened the shop yet._' Nami frowned: '_Do you need to go to the doctor's?_' Nojiko replied: '_Maybe, if I'm not feeling better tomorrow. Can you open and close the shop today? You'll still have time for the party, you can close early._' Nami texted back: '_Yeah, of course. Feel better!_'

Nami was in for a long hard day of work. Nojiko was always the more responsible one, Nami just worked for her. She ran to work so she could open the shop on time. It would be close, but she'd still make it. She took the shop key out of her purse and opened up the door.

She grabbed some fresh fruit from the back and heard someone calling for her from the register. "Coming!" She yelled as she ran to the front with a crate of fruit. It was Robin. "Hello Nami!" She beamed. Nami smiled, "Hi Robin, what are you doing here?" Robin laughed, "I'm a customer! Law brought me a smoothie from here once, I can't get enough of it. Then when he told me you worked here I had to come."

Nami mentally kicked Law's ass for telling Robin where she worked. "Can I get you a tangerine smooth?" Nami asked. Robin nodded, "Yes, please!" Nami started making Bellemere's famous smoothie. "How did your job shadowing go? I forgot to ask you yesterday." Robin said. "It went fine but hospitals just aren't for me. I don't want to work in a building." Nami replied. "I felt the same way when I started college. That's why I would outside in the field as well as teaching." Robin told her. Nami handed Robin her smoothie and Robin gave Nami ten dollars, "I don't need any change, thanks Nami."

Robin sat down at a table, enjoying her smoothie. "So, you and Law both work two jobs. That must be hard." Nami said. "Sometimes, but it makes the times we do see each other more special. We spend almost every night together." Robin smiled. Nami clenched her teeth. The thought of Law pleasing Robin made her feel sick. If Robin only knew about Nami's passionate moments with Law. But no, Nami couldn't do that. The couple had to break up all on their own. Law would hate Nami if she did that to him.

Nami took the order of another customer. Robin waved goodbye to Nami, "It was nice seeing you!" Nami waved back. For a Friday, work was surprisingly slow. Nami closed the shop at six, she and Vivi were going to the party together. Vivi knocked on the shop window and waved. Nami ran outside. "Vivi! What are you doing here! Wow, you look amazing," Nami smiled. Vivi had on a sleek red dress. "I thought I'd pick you up," Vivi laughed. Vivi got into her car, a white convertible Lexus and buckled her seatbelt. Nami got into the passenger side.

"Thanks for picking me up Vivi," Nami said. "No problem!" Vivi pulled out of the smoothie shop and drove back to the dorms. "So when are you getting a car Nami?" Vivi teased. "When I can afford one, so never! I wouldn't just be paying for the car. I'd have to pay for gas, insurance, and a new parking pass each semester. That's way too much money." Nami sighed. Vivi sympathized, "It's alright, you always have a ride from me!"

Vivi helped Nami get ready for the party. Nami picked a short black skirt and a white crop top. She let her hair down and fingered through her curls until they laid nicely on her shoulders. "Okay! I'm ready!" Nami said grabbing Vivi's hand. She couldn't wait to get to the party. She had a lot of stress to party off. "So who all is going to be there?" Vivi asked when they got into her car. Nami went off of a mental check list in her head, "Zoro, Luffy and Sanji for sure." Nami said. "And Ace!" Vivi added. "Actually he texted that he couldn't come." Nami said sadly. "What?!" Vivi cried. Nami started laughing, "I'm just kidding!" Vivi didn't think it was funny.

There were a ton of cars parked so Nami and Vivi had to walk a block to get to the party. Both Ace and Zoro greeted them at the front door. "Ladies! We were waiting for you!" Ace smiled and Vivi blushed. "You two clean up really nicely," Nami said eyeing their attire. Button ups and slacks. "Thanks Nami, you look lovely as always," Ace winked, "you too Vivi." Vivi smiled uneasily, she didn't like being an afterthought.

Nami and Vivi wandered over to the drinks. She asked Zoro to make them something that wasn't too strong. Then they wandered around the party sipping on their drinks talking with friends. "Hey Nami?" Ace asked. "Yes?" She answered. "Can I talk with you alone for a minute?" Ace's face looked solemn. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious. "Sure," Nami reply. She left Vivi alone with Sanji. Nami downed her drink and then grabbed another before following Ace through the party and into an empty bedroom.

Nami took a sip from her new drink, this one had a lot more alcohol in it then the last. She felt her cheeks flush. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Nami asked. Ace blushed, "It's that, there's someone I like, that I've liked for a while now." Nami smiled, "Oh really?" It was Vivi, Nami thought, finally! "Yes," Ace continued, "but I'm kind of inexperienced in bed." Nami laughed, "You're joking!" Ace's face was bright red. He wasn't kidding. "You want me to tell you what to do with a girl in bed?" Nami smirked.

Ace took Nami's drink from her and placed it on the bedside table. "Actually," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I was hoping you'd show me." Ace pressed his lips against Nami's and kissed her lovingly just as Vivi walked into the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Thanks for the feedback =) Okay, so now we have RobinxLawxNami and VivixAcexNami! Enjoy! Also, lemons in the next chapter.**

Vivi walked in on her best friend sucking face with the only man she wanted. Tears streamed down her face. How could Nami do this, Vivi thought, she knew I liked him! Vivi considered breaking them up, yelling at her right now and demanding an apology. They hadn't even noticed she was standing there. They were too wrapped up in each other. Heartbroken, Vivi turned around and ran. She left the party and drove back to the dorms, thinking about how she would handle the situation.

Nami gasped, her reaction time had been slowed, but she didn't think it was just the alcohol that kept her lips on Ace. He tasted amazing and after what happened with Law, Nami had a craving for a man's attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He wasn't experienced in bed? Bullshit. The way he kissed said otherwise. His hands traveled up and down her back. When she broke the kiss he covered her neck in kisses.

"Wait!" Nami moaned, she turned around and noticed the door was still open. She walked out of the room and looked around but didn't see anyone. "Did someone see? Wasn't someone just here?" Nami asked Ace as she walked back into the room and Ace shook his head. Nami was seeing things clearly. She downed her other drink and sat on the bed. She wasn't supposed to be doing this was she? Ace closed the door and locked it. He took his shirt off and climbed into the bed.

He pulled Nami on top of him and grabbed and rubbed her breasts. Nami moaned loudly, "A-Ace," She breathed. "Yes Nami?" He smirked. "I don't think we should do this." Nami started grinding her hips against his, it felt so good. She was ridiculously horny. "Why not?" Ace asked. "What about Vivi?" Nami asked. Then she jumped off him. "Oh no! Vivi!" She yelled. She stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor. The room started spinning. She heard Ace yell her name before she blacked out.

Ace shook Nami's shoulder's. Nothing. She was still breathing but she wouldn't wake up. Shit, he thought. He picked her up and carried her into the party. "Zoro! Help me out, I'm taking Nami to the hospital!" Ace yelled. Sanji jumped out of his seat, "What did you do to her!" Ace growled, "Nothing!" Ace held Nami in he back seat of Sanji's car. He was the only one who hadn't had anything to drink yet. They showed up to the emergency room of the closest hospital. Ace carried Nami into the hospital. It felt like this was all his fault. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Zoro demanded a Doctor from the nurse. "Dr. Law is busy at the moment," Penguin informed him. "Well make him unbusy!" Zoro yelled. Sanji kicked down the door between the waiting room and the emergency room.

Law was just about to start surgery when he heard a loud _bang_ coming from just outside. He removed his facemask and walked outside the operating room, still holding his scalpel. Law was ready to hit some common sense back into the three intruders until he saw just whom it was they were carrying. His heart stopped, Nami. She was unconscious. The first thing he did was run to her to see if she was breathing. He put two fingers to her throat, she was. Law sighed in relief.

"This way," Law demanded. The three followed Law into an empty hospital room and Ace laid Nami down on the bed. Law closed the door. He leaned over Nami's hospital bed and quickly assessed her body. No bruises, no signs of being beaten. Law swallowed hard. He slowly pulled up Nami's skirt, fearing the worst. "What are you doing!" Sanji yelled ready to hit him. "Looking for signs of abuse," Law mumbled unhappily. Thankfully Nami looked untouched.

"Abuse?!" Zoro hissed. Law scowled at Ace, Zoro and Sanji, "What did you do!" Zoro tightened his fists, "We didn't do anything!" Law rolled his eyes. If they hadn't done anything then Nami would be just fine. "Then what happened?" He sneered. He wanted answers, even if he had to beat them out of these three. Sanji spoke first, "We were all at a party," he started then he looked over at Ace, "actually Ace was the last person to see her before she blacked out. Ace if you did anything to hurt Nami I will rip your eyes out!" Sanji jeered. Law glared at Ace. "She had two drinks. We were alone together, just talking and then she fell." Ace said crossing his arms. Law didn't like the fact that Ace didn't have a shirt on.

"Where did she get the drinks?" Law asked more calmly. "I gave her one," Zoro admitted. Ace nodded, "The other she just picked up." Law sighed. Damn it Nami, you're smarter then that, he thought. "Alright you may all leave," Law ordered. "I'm not leaving Nami!" Sanji cried. "Leave before I put the three of you in hospital beds as well!" Law threatened. Hesitantly, they left Nami in Law's care. The three found some seats in the waiting room. Sanji helped Penguin lift the door he had kicked down.

Law sat down next to Nami and held her hand to his cheek. Damn it Nami, how do you do this to me? How did you get me to care? Law undressed her carefully and covered her with a hospital gown. He started preparing an IV for her, just to make sure she wouldn't become dehydrated. Especially since she had been drinking, Law had to make sure she still had enough fluids. There wasn't too much Law could do for Nami after that. The drug that she took was already in her blood stream. He just had to wait until she woke up.

After Law set Nami's IV, he took out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed Robin. She answered right away, "Hey Law." "Robin, I'm staying overnight at the hospital." Law said rubbing his forehead. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "Something just came up, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow," Law replied. "Okay, I love you." Robin said. "Love you too," Law responded, then he hung up. He stroked Nami's cheek with his thumb, "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

The next morning, Nami woke up in a hospital room staring up at Law. She had a pounding headache. "L-Law?" She breathed. Nami moaned, she felt like throwing up. "What happened?" Nami asked. Law smiled at her, happy to see her eyes again. "I wanted to ask you the same thing," Law smirked, "You're in my emergency room right now." Nami shot up out of bed but Law laid her back down. "I need you to calm down and tell me what you remember," Law said. He sat down next to her stroking her hair. This felt like the worst hang over in the world. She grabbed onto her head and shut her eyes. "I don't remember anything." Nami started to cry. It was scary not being able to recall a moment of your life.

Law pushed his chair closer to Nami's hospital bed and pulled her into his chest. "What was the last thing you remember from yesterday? Robin told me she visited you at work. Do you remember that?" Law asked. "Yesterday? That happened yesterday?" Nami cuddled into Law's shoulder. She really missed the smell of his skin. "Yes, last night your friend drove you here after you passed out at a party." Law informed her. "I passed out? Did I really drink that much? I don't even remember going to the party. I remember Robin and I know I had planned to go to a party." Nami recalled.

"Someone slipped a pill into your drink last night," Law told her. "Who? What happened?" Nami asked. Law shook his head, "I don't know who and I can only tell you what didn't happen. I'm taking good care of you Nami, don't worry. You're going to be fine." Law assured her. Nami smiled, she leaned up and kissed Law on the cheek. "Thank you Doctor." She said. Law held the back of her neck and laid a tender kiss on her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and held her for a minute. "You really had me worried Nami. How could you be so stupid?" Law whispered. Nami blushed. Law was concerned about her? "I don't even remember being stupid!" Nami defended herself.

Law helped Nami back into bed. He couldn't help but blame himself for her adversity. He had put an awful lot of stress on her, and she was so fragile. No matter what he did he couldn't get rid of the soft spot he had for her. It wasn't fair for Robin or Nami. Nami was just such a stubborn girl. Even after he hurt her, she wouldn't give up. "Law," Nami said sleepily. Law squeezed Nami's hand, "Yes Nami?" Nami stretched and moaned, "Don't leave me." Law smirked, "I haven't left your side since you're unconscious body showed up." Nami giggled.

She rolled onto her side but her IV got in the way. Nami sighed, "When do I get this taken out?" Law smiled, "When you're ready to leave." Nami frowned, "What's in it?" She asked. "Glucose," Law replied. Nami clutched her stomach, "I'm hungry." She moaned. "What would you like?" He asked. "A cheeseburger," Nami smiled. "No that's too unhealthy for a recovering patient." Law said. "Then why did you ask me what I wanted?!" She huffed. "I thought you were going to be reasonable." He shrugged.

He pushed the buzzer on the wall to call for a nurse. Penguin knocked and opened the door. "Can you get Nami some food, please. Also you can tell Nami's friends that she's up." Law requested and Penguin nodded. "My friends? My friends are here?" Nami asked. Law nodded, "Sanji, Zoro and Ace spent all night in the weighting room." Nami's face lit up, "Can I see them!" She said with excitement. Law crossed his arms, "I guess." Law pushed the buzzer again.

"Why can't you just go get them yourself?" Nami asked. Law sighed, "I'm too lazy." Nami laughed, "More like, you don't want to leave me." She winked. Law smiled. A different nurse came in, "Yes Doctor?"

"Shachi, can you get Nami's friends from the waiting room?" Law asked. "Yeah, sure." Shachi said closing the door. Sanji, Zoro and Ace came into the room, all overjoyed to see her. "Nami! Your look beautiful! Y-You're, naked underneath that hospital gown!" Sanji grinned. "Nice to see you too Sanji!" Law would have punched Sanji in the nose if Sanji's nose wasn't already bleeding. "How do you feel?" Zoro asked. Nami sighed, "I feel alright, my heads killing me." Nami rubbed her head. "I can give you a little something for that," Law said. He got a shot ready to inject into Nami's IV. "I'm really sorry Nami, this is all my fault. I should have been watching you more carefully. I didn't do a good job of protecting you." Ace said, he sat down next to Nami and held her hand. Law injected the medication into Nami's IV, "This will make you tired." He said. And then I can kick your friends out of the room again, Law thought.

"Its okay Ace, I honestly don't remember a thing," she yawned. Ace kissed her hand and Nami fell asleep. Law didn't approve of Ace's affections. "Visiting time's over. Get out." Law ordered. "I'll take Nami back to the dorms," Ace decided, "you two can leave." Ace continued to stroke Nami's hand. "That won't be necessary, I'll drive Nami." Law said bluntly. "Thanks Doc, but that's not okay with me. You don't even know her." Ace frowned. Law gave Ace a menacing look. "She's my patient and my student, I will take her."

Ace stared at Law, completely stunned. This guy certainly fit Vivi's description. Law, the guy that treated Nami like crap, the guy Nami had been chasing after this past week. Ace readied his fist, "I'll make you pay for what you did!" Law looked at him oddly. His sudden change in attitude must have meant, he knew. "Woah! Ace! Just let the guy take Nami back, okay? It's not a big deal! Plus Nami's doing fine under his treatment. Come on let's go." Zoro said pulling Ace away before he could do anything stupid.

So, Nami had told after all, Law thought. He wondered how many people knew about them now. He took a sanitation wipe and removed the kiss Ace had planted on Nami's hand. Then he disposed of the wipe in the bin marked _Hazardous_. Law kissed Nami's forehead, she was such a troublemaker.


	13. Chapter 13

Nami was ready to be released from the hospital in the late afternoon. She sat up in bed and started dressing herself. Even if she couldn't remember the party last night, at least she knew she had looked cute. Law walked into her room holding his briefcase. "Are you ready?" He asked giving her a sweet smile. Nami looked around the room, "Where's my cellphone?" Law took it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Ace asked if he could visit you tonight in your dorm room and Nojiko asked if you were okay." Law informed her. "You read my text messages!" Nami yelled. "I told Ace you weren't feeling up for a visit and I told Nojiko you would be late to work tomorrow." Law said casually. "What if I wanted to see Ace? Also, I can't show up to work late. Nojiko is sick too. I have to open and close tomorrow." Nami said. "Ah, so you intended to finish what you and Ace started at the party?" Law mocked her.

Nami huffed, "Hey, Ace is a nice guy! Wait," Nami blushed, "Ace and I.. what happened?" Law rolled his eyes, "I can only assume. Knowing you, you two probably got pretty far before you blacked out from the Rohypnol." Nami looked at him quizzically, "Rohypnol?" Law nodded, "That's the drug that put you to sleep." Now Nami needed to see Ace. She was sure nothing happened, but she needed to see him, just in case. "No way!" Nami yelled. "Nothing happened between us. Besides the only guy I want right now is you, so you can stop being jealous!" Law glared at her, "Fine maybe I am jealous. It was just a guess. The inescapable facts are that you and Ace were alone together at the party, you were intoxicated and Ace showed up in my hospital shirtless carrying you." Law just admitted to being jealous? Nami would have been elated if she wasn't in suck a terrible plight.

Nami moaned, she cupped her head in her hands. God this was a mess! She flopped back down on the bed and curled into a ball. Law put his briefcase down on a chair and cuddled up back Nami pulling her close. He kissed the back of her neck. Nami's frustrations suddenly melted away. Being in Law's arms was so calming. Law took in Nami's scent, he was going to miss it. He didn't know when he's get an opportunity to be alone with her again. Why did he have such a hard time telling her goodbye? Robin made him happy. But lying here with Nami made him happy too.

Nami turned around and laid on top of Law. "I don't want to sleep at the dorms tonight, I want to sleep with you." Nami smiled. Law blushed, "You can't tonight. Robin will be home and I can't stay two nights in a row at the hospital. Its too suspicious." Nami's brow furrowed, "Suspicious? Robin is suspicious of you?" Law smirked, "She thinks I'm acting funny because I'm under a lot of stress." Law has been acting funny at home? Nami couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Do you think she'll find out about us soon?" Nami asked. "Us?" Law chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, "I didn't realize there was an us." Nami nodded, "Sure, there's always been an us." She winked. "Well she'll find out very soon if you keep telling all your little friends." Law mumbled. Nami gasped, "You found out? I only told Vivi but Vivi had to go and blab about it to Ace because she's in love with him." She winced like she was in trouble. "It's okay, I'm not angry." Law pulled Nami in for a kiss. Ace had made Law realize that he didn't want any other man to have Nami. No one could take care of her like he could. She was certainly a handful, but it was rewarding. Plus, Law liked a challenge.

Nami unbuttoned Law's shirt and kissed and licked up his chest. Law blushed, "Nami, I can't do this. I still have Robin." Nami gave hi a naughty smile, "Then don't do anything, I'll do it all for you." She took his right hand and held it against her cheek. She massaged his wrist in her hand, then she flattened his hand out and kissed and licked his palm. She sucked on his index finger right up to the "E" tattooed under his knuckle.

She continued worshiping Law's body by removing his shirt and licking and sucking the skin where his neck met his shoulder. She moaned into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Law groaned and grabbed onto Nami's butt. "You're breaking the rules you naughty boy," Nami smiled, "you're not aloud to touch me." With great effort, Law took his hands off her. He had never been ordered around in bed before, this was new, but he liked it a lot.

Nami continued to make out with Law's neck and jaw. Law held the hospital bed sheets in his fists, trying his best to contain his urges. Nami kissed his cheek and kissed and licked the corner of his mouth, barely touching his lips. Law opened his mouth and breathed in sharply. Nami took the opportunity to take his bottom lip between her teeth and suck nibble on it sensually. She let go of his lip and he ran his tongue across it. Nami gently pressed her lips against his. Law forced his tongue into her mouth and Nami backed off. "Shhh relax," she whispered into his ear.

He could no longer look into her eyes, it was torture. He closed his eyes to better contain himself. Nami put her hair into a ponytail using the hair tie on her wrist then the ran her hands up and down his chest rubbing and massaging his body randomly. "Actually there's one thing you can help me with," Nami said as she unbuttoned and unzipped Law's pants. "You can help me take your pants off," Nami smiled. Law smirked and helped Nami abandon his pants. Nami grinned, she really liked what she saw. Robin was so lucky, Nami thought, hogging his huge perfect looking dick all to herself! Not anymore, Nami giggled. Law chuckled, "You like what you see?" Nami blushed, only a whole lot, she thought.

Nami kissed down Law's chest and stomach and sucked on his hips. She licked and kissed everything except for his dick, and it was killing Law. She ran her fingertips up his length twice and his dick throbbed. Then she licked up his dick and Law moaned. Nami stripped her clothes off. She took Law's finger and ran it through the sopping wet middle of her panties. Law groaned and Nami licked her wetness of his finger. "Do you like what you do to me?" She asked. Law just smiled and nodded. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Nami laid on top Law, the feel of her naked body against his was incredible. She rubbed her body against his. Then she lined her pussy up to his dick and slid it into her body. Nami was so wet that his dick slid right in, frictionless. Law moaned loudly. Nami rode his dick and kissed him aggressively. They moaned into each other mouths as Nami fucked him faster. It wasn't long before Law told her he was about to cum. Nami felt he dick pulse rapidly inside her, filling her with his cum. Law's face was red, he had never cum so quickly before either.

Nami passed out on top of Law panting, his dick still hard inside her. Cum dripping out of her pussy and onto Law's lap. "Can we spend the night together now?" She teased. Law laughed, he held her close. "Do you want to stay here? Or would you rather I got us a hotel room?" Law asked. "A hotel room!" Nami beamed. She had never spent the night with a guy in a hotel before. Law smiled, "Okay, hand me my phone please? Its in my pants pocket."

Nami reached over the bed, still not wanting Law to pull out of her yet, and grabbed his pants. She reached into his pocket and handed him his cellphone. He pulled up a picture of the hotel room they were going to stay in and showed Nami. "Is this okay?" He asked. Nami flipped through the room pictures in awe, "No way! That's amazing!" Law laughed, "It's a nice hotel huh? I take care of the manager's daughter. You remember Mae? Well this room's mine whenever I want it. One of the perks of being the best surgeon around." Nami actually started second-guessing her career choice, maybe she should be a surgeon too.

Law shot Robin a text: '_I apologize but I cannot make it home tonight either. I will see you when you come home from your trip._' Robin replied: '_Ok, see you then._' Law could tell Robin wasn't happy with him because she didn't question him and she didn't say 'I love you.' Law created a conversation with Penguin and Shachi: '_If Robin comes to visit tell her I'm in the middle of surgery, thanks._'

Law turned his phone off, he didn't want any more interruptions. "Nami? Ready to get going?" He asked. Nami nodded. Law slowly pulled out of her and Nami moaned. He helped her get dressed and carried her to his car. "The hotels pretty close, we'll be there in ten minutes. I can take you straight to work in the morning." He offered. "That would be great!" Nami said.

Nami fell asleep on the ride to the hotel. Law left his car with the valet and carried the sleepy Nami to the front desk. He grabbed the room key and took the elevator to the top floor. He balanced Nami on one arm and opened up the door to the presidential suite. "Hey Nami," Law whispered. Nami stirred, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around the suite. "Impressive, no?" Law smirked. Nami jumped out of Law's arms. "Law! There's a mini pool and a Jacuzzi! Can't we stay here for two nights instead?" Nami pouted. "Just as I thought, even though you got what you wanted, you're still asking for more." Law put Nami down and Nami threw her arms around him, "Then why don't you just marry me and make us all happy?!" Nami giggled. Law sighed, "Oh is that all?"

Nami ran into the bathroom, just as she thought, the shower looked incredible! "Hey, Law? Wanna take a shower with me?" Nami smiled. By the time Law joined Nami in the bathroom, Nami was already naked. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Law smirked. Nami turned the shower on and water fell from the ceiling like rain. She turned another knob and two streams of water poured out from the walls. The more just turned it, the faster the water pressure.

Law grabbed Nami's butt and picked her up, Nami wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her into the shower. He pushed her up against the shower wall, still supporting her by her butt. He kissed her, taking advantage of every part of her mouth. Nami moaned, their kisses were extra slippery and hot in the shower. Nami had only dreamed on moments like this with Law, although she had always hoped they'd come true.


	14. Chapter 14

Law laid Nami down on the shower bench and sat down next to her, he grabbed and rubbed her perky breasts. He pushed a button above the bench to dispense soap and lathered it in his hands. Law covered Nami's body in suds massaging the soap into her slippery smooth skin. Nami closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, occasionally whimpering and moaning when Law got to her sensitive areas.

He picked her up and sat her in his lap facing him. Nami rubbed her soapy breasts against Law's chest then she grabbed onto his dick and massaged it up and down in her hand until she was sure he was ready. Law helped her onto his dick and Nami moaned as he pushed his head through her entrance. Law lifted her back up against the wall and thrust into her pounding her into the shower wall. Nami moaned loudly as Law pleasured her. She grabbed the back of his head and his neck and dug her nails into his skin.

He licked her neck and kissed her lips. The air was so thick and steamy Nami could barely catch her breath, she thought she might even pass out. Law pulled out of her and Nami looked up at him confused. Law smirked, he turned her around and bent her over. Nami put her hands on the wall for support. Law grabbed a showerhead off the wall and turned it on a medium pressure, he held it between Nami's legs and she whimpered and arched her back. Law smiled and entered her from behind. He held onto her hip with his other hand, pulling her against him as he thrust into her. When she was warmed up, he turned the water pressure up.

Nami screamed, "Law!" Law grabbed onto Nami's hair and pulled hard, she moaned, "LAW!" She heard Law laugh, "Yes sweetheart?" Nami bit her lip, she was so close to coming, the pressure from the water on her pussy was too much. "Law I'm gonna cum!" She moaned. Law let out a deep raspy groan, hearing Nami say it made Law want to cum too. "Nami you can come however many times you want. I'm here to please you." He said. Nami felt butterflies in her chest. Law fucked her faster and harder sending Nami into a screaming orgasm. Law came just after Nami did. The pulses inside of her send Nami into another orgasm. Nami collapsed and Law caught her before she hit the floor.

He carried her to the bench and gently washed the cum off her pussy. He gave her a long passionate kiss then he turned the shower off and wrapped Nami up in a towel. Law carried Nami to bed. The bed was huge, but Nami still slept right on top of Law. He kissed her goodnight and Nami went right to sleep. It was the best sleep she had ever had.

Law woke up before her the next morning. He laid down on his side and watched Nami sleep. He would get a lot of crap from Robin if she ever found out about this, and Robin was a smart woman, she would know eventually. But Law didn't care. Right now, Nami was worth whatever Robin would say to him.

He picked up the phone and dialed the front desk for room service. He asked for a big breakfast, minus the toast. When there was a knock on the door he made sure Nami was covered in blankets. He put his boxer briefs on and opened the door, "Please just lay the food out on the table then let yourself out," Law said giving the boy a tip. "Yes sir," he replied. Law climbed back into bed with Nami, he wanted to be there when she woke up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Nami stretched and arched her back pressing her butt into Law's morning wood. Nami woke up slowly, she rolled around and found Law smiling sweetly at her. She blushed.

"Good morning," Law said and he kissed her forehead. Nami sighed dreamily. She moved closer to Law and gave him a big kiss. "Are you hungry?" Law asked. Nami nodded. "Good," he said, "because I ordered a lot of food." Nami pulled Law out of bed then she jumped onto his back. Law carried her into the dinning area. Nami's mouth started watering, everything looked amazing. "I want one of everything," Nami drooled. Law laughed, "Me too. Grab a plate and take what you want." Nami did just that. "Hey Law? Can we eat in the Jacuzzi?" She giggled. Law nodded, "I don't see why not."

Nami ran to the Jacuzzi with two plates full of food and Law followed behind her. She turned the jets on and she watched Law take his underwear off. "Are you always hard?" She asked. "Are you always wet?" He replied. Nami stuck her tongue out. Law grabbed her tongue with his mouth, Nami opened her mouth and Law ran his tongue across hers. "What time is it?" She asked breaking their kiss. "Right, we have to get you to work," Law moaned. "I know, I don't want to go." Nami pouted.

Law got out of the Jacuzzi and picked his phone up off the bedside table. He turned it on, he had three missed calls and five text messages from Robin. Great, he thought, that was fast. "You have enough time to eat," Law told Nami. Nami started eating. She moaned when she found something especially delicious.

Law put his phone back on the table, he would deal with Robin later. Right now, his time was devoted to Nami. After the two had finished breakfast and dressed, Nami said goodbye to their marvelous hotel room. Law smirked, "Who knows, maybe this won't be the last time we're here together." That made Nami smile. She wrapped her arms around Law's waist and Law put his arm around her. Law returned the hotel key to the front desk and put their breakfast on his card. Then he and Nami walked to his car.

When Nami saw the time on his dashboard she panicked, "I'm going to be late!" Law laughed, "With the way I drive, you'll never be late." Nami held onto her seat and Law hit the gas. Law was right, Nami was a minute early to work. "Before I forget," Law said opening his glove box, "Here, take this." Nami looked at the pillbox in his hands. "The morning after pill and birth control?" Nami asked. Law nodded, "The last thing either of us need right now is a kid." Nami put a pill in her mouth then she kissed him goodbye. He dropped her off and headed for the hospital.

He read Robin's texts in the hospital's parking lot. Robin: '_I stopped by your work but you clearly weren't there. Now I know why you've been acting funny. Who's the other woman? You have a week to ditch her before I get rid of her for you. I think that's very generous of me._' Law rolled his eyes.

He walked into the ER. "Doctor! Your girlfriend came by last night." Penguin told him. "Yes I know," Law mumbled. "She asked where you were and I told her you were in surgery, just like you told me to. Then she told me she would wait until you were finished. She waited for a few hours then got impatient and started running through the hospital looking for you." Law sighed, "Good thing Nami and Robin are both being so mature about this." He said sarcastically.

Nami was surprised to find Nojiko behind the register. "Nojiko! You're feeling better?" Nami asked. Nojiko nodded, "Yes, I'm fine now. I was so worried when Law called me! Nami I don't want you partying with them anymore." Nami sighed, "But I'm sure it wasn't any of my friends who did it! It was a college party, there were probably tons more people there then just them." She said defending her friends. That reminded her, she really needed to talk to Ace. She took her phone out: 'Ace, can we meet up sometime today? I wasn't to talk to you about what happened at the party. I just want you to be honest and I think it's best if we do it in person." Ace texted back: "Yeah, I understand."

Meanwhile, Vivi laid in her bed, clueless as to what happened after she left the party. She was furious that Nami didn't show up last night or the night before. She was probably sleeping in Ace's arms right now, Vivi thought. What a lousy friend! She wanted an apology from Nami, or at least a confession to her crime. She texted her: '_Want to me meet somewhere for lunch? I think you owe me at least that much after ditching me at the party_.' It took Nami a while to reply. She ditched Vivi at the party? Damn, she felt bad. And worst of all, she couldn't even remember. Nami replied: '_Yeah Vivi, of course, I'd love to. Actually I'll be on lunch in ten minutes. Can you pick me up from work?_' Vivi texted back: '_Sounds good, see you then._'

Finally, Vivi thought, Nami was going to get what she deserved. Vivi brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Then she pulled on a jacket and grabbed on umbrella, it looked like it might rain. She guessed she wasn't driving with the top down today. She pulled up in front of Bellemere's and honked for Nami to come out. Nami waved at Vivi and took her work apron off before climbing into Vivi's car. "Hey Vivi! It's so good to see you, I've missed you. You don't mind that I'm in work clothes do you?" Nami smiled. It bothered Vivi that Nami was acting like nothing bad had happened between them.

"You look fine," Vivi said. She drove pretty far out into the city. "Here we are!" Vivi smiled. It was a cute French Café. "This place looks great! Where did you find it?" Nami grinned. "I just used my phone," Vivi shrugged. They got out of the car and sat down outside. "Are you sure you want to sit outside? It looks like it might rain." Nami said. "It's okay, if it starts raining we'll just move inside." Vivi replied.

Nami and Vivi both ordered hot tea and sandwiches. Vivi waited until their tea was out before she brought up the party. "So what did you and Ace have to talk about at the party?" Vivi asked casually. Nami shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Vivi sighed, "Nami don't be stupid. You left me to go talk to Ace privately. What were you two doing together?" Vivi said, hinting that she knew. But she only knew as much as Law had told her, "Oh, yeah, we were in a room alone together." Nami said, since that's what Law said had happened. Vivi rolled her eyes, she wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Nami I saw you making out with Ace! I followed you to the bedroom. You two were wrapped around each other." Vivi sneered. Nami gasped. This was the reaction Vivi had hoped for. She raised her eyebrows at Nami, "Yeah I saw everything!" Nami felt terrible, she couldn't believe she would do that to Vivi. "I'm so sorry Vivi, I didn't know." Nami said grimly. "You didn't know! What? That I would care! That I'd be mad! I don't care who you want to date as long as it isn't him! You could have anyone else in the world, Nami. Why couldn't you let me have one guy?" Vivi started crying.

Nami put her hand on Vivi's shoulder, she felt a water drop on her arm. "Vivi I think we should go now, it's raining." Nami said. Vivi grabbed her car keys off the table, "Find your own ride Nami. I'm through with you using me." Vivi ran for her car. "Vivi wait!" Nami yelled. "Wait!" But it was too late, Vivi was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: So.. I'm sure by now you're all frustrated with my story ;^_^ But things always need to get worse before they get better right? Just building up drama and suspense :3 thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! Lemons! **

Nami paid her and Vivi's bill. She sat outside in he rain. She looked for her phone in her pocket, but remembered she left it in Vivi's car. Nami cussed. She saw a bus stop down the street, she still had a little bit of money. She walked across the street to wait for the bus. Just Nami's luck, the bench for the bus stop had no cover over head. She sat down on the wet bench. At least it was better then standing. The bus would be here soon, she thought.

Vivi clearly didn't know about the drug in her drink, Nami thought. She felt sorry for Vivi. She was sure Vivi didn't know she had left her cellphone in her car. It just wasn't like Vivi to be vengeful. She had been waiting for this bus for what seemed like hours and the rain only poured harder. She started to sneeze and shiver, she was drenched. She didn't even know where the bus was going or when it would come. She didn't know this area at all. All she knew was that it was too far too walk home.

Law left work early to sort things out with Robin before she left on her trip. He walked into the apartment hoping for the best and found Robin wearing a small black nightie with lace and black heels, laying on their bed. Law felt that luck was on his side. "I've been waiting for you," she said in a sexy voice. Law didn't move from the doorway of their bedroom so Robin walked towards him, her heels clicking on the floor. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed his chest slowly.

Law sighed, "Robin, what's this about?" Robin licked her lips. "I think you're cheating on me because I haven't been here enough for you." Robin admitted. She kissed across his jaw and licked his bottom lip. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"But, I'm going to change that. I'm going to give you all you've ever wanted and more. You'll never want to leave my side again." She whispered in his ear. "Robin, you don't have to do this," Law said stroking her hair, "you're still my girlfriend." Robin pulled his shirt apart angrily, "Am I Law?" She said bitterly," Because I wasn't so sure about that last night. Right now, I'm going to clear up any confusion." Robin tore Law's shirt off and pulled his pants down.

Law gave into her, there was no use taking to her when she was like this. He just hoped they cold still work something out. After all, he and Robin had been together for a while now. He had gotten used to their routine, he had gotten used to having her around. He had even done something that he thought was impossible, he fell in love.

Robin took his arm and pulled him onto their bed. He laid down in the middle of the bed and she crawled on top of him. Robin kissed him with passion and aggression. Law could barely keep up with the fury and desperation Robin put into her sex. He stroked her back and cheek slowly to try and calm her down. It didn't work much, Robin was relentless. She only broke their kiss when her lips were raw and numb.

She slid down his body and put her mouth around his dick and Law moaned. She licked up his length and sucked on his head. Law held Robin's hair back in his fist. She cupped his balls with her hand and massaged them as she sucked and licked more. She put more of his dick in her mouth, deep throating it. Law watched Robin's head moving up and down faster. Her pulled on her hair harder and groaned, "R-Robin." Robin looked up at him when he said her name. Seeing her eyes as she pleasured him stirred a mixture of emotions inside Law. Regret, guilt, frustration, anger. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Robin saw his facial expression and stopped. She got back on top of Law and hugged him. "It's okay Law, I forgive you for everything. It was partially my fault anyway, I should have been here for you." Robin cooed. Law shook his head, "No, it's not your fault at all. I'm sorry I did this to you. You don't deserve it." Law was definitely going to be sick. Robin rubbed her body against his, her silky nightie sending shivers up Law's spine. "Everything will be okay Law. We've fought over things before. We can work this out. Just don't do it again." She warned. She waited for an answer but all Law could manage was a nod, he couldn't even look at her. Robin smirked satisfied enough, "Good boy." She giggled.

She took her nightie off and straddled Law's hips. She slid onto his dick, Law gasped. She rode him fast and deep. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Law squeezed them together and pinched her nipples. Robin moaned, "Oh, Law!" She kissed him hard and then slid off his dick. She pulled him on top. "Fuck me Law." She moaned. Law obeyed, he shoved his dick back into her pussy and thrust hard into her.

She bit into his shoulder to muffle her moans. "Faster!" She begged and he accommodated. He loved Robin, he was sure of it. But he couldn't get the image of Nami out of his head. She was there. This wasn't good, he was having sex with his girlfriend and Nami was the only thing on his mind. Even just watching Robin on their bed in a sex nightie, he had thought of Nami instead. "Cum for me Law," Robin whimpered. He wasn't sure that he could. If he loved Robin then what was Nami? Did he love her too? He wasn't sure it was love, he cared for her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Law, look at me." Robin demanded. Law met her eyes, they looked worried. He pulled out of her and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He got on his knees and opened the toilet and gagged. Robin knocked on the door, "Law? Are you ok?" She asked but that only made him puke more. Robin grinned. She loved how awful Law felt about cheating on her. She had never felt more turned on. She was clearly more experienced with relationships then whoever this other girl was. She was probably some young stupid schoolgirl who decided to throw herself on him. Robin thought about that. She gasped. It was Nami, Robin was sure of it. Now everything made sense. The strange questions Nami asked, the way Nami reacted when she saw her kissing Law, job shadowing. Robin laid down on the bed and sighed. How did she not see this sooner?

Law flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the shower. He turned the shower on and stood trembling underneath the icy cold water until his body was numb. He didn't know what he felt anymore. He didn't even know if he still loved Robin right now. He was just angry. Angry at everything. He dried off and shuffled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Robin smiled at him, "Have a good shower?" She asked. Law ignored her. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and left the apartment. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He took his silver car instead of the black one and raced away from the apartment.

Law gripped the stirring wheel like he was strangling someone's throat. He passed by a few cliffs, they looked very tempting right now. But he had to remind himself that it would be an awful waste of a nice car if he drove off a cliff. But that didn't stop him from driving recklessly through town in the rain. There weren't any pedestrians outside because of the weather and not as many cars as there normally would be on a Sunday. It would likely thunderstorm soon.

He raced down the street. He noticed a poor girl soaking wet waiting at the bus stop. He smirked and laughed, "Stupid girl." She'd probably show up in his emergency room soon if she didn't get out of this weather, sucked to be her. He looked in the rear view mirror back at the girl. She had orange hair. No, it couldn't be, he thought, Nami was at work. He turned around in the middle of the street and parked two cars away from her. There was no mistake, that was her. What was she doing out here in the rain? Why hadn't she called him? He checked his phone just to make sure she hadn't. No new messages or missed phone calls.

He put his hand on the door handle, then he stopped himself. He thought about Robin. He put his hands back on the stirring wheel. All he had to do was drive passed her and pretend like he hadn't seen her. But it was too late, he _had_ seen her. His head throbbed, it felt like his brain would explode. He clenched his fists, he wanted to kill something. He bit his lip until it bled. He just sat there in his car watching Nami suffer. Law started to tremble and cough. How could one girl make him feel like this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: Sorry to keep you guys waiting with this one! Thanks for your patience! **

Nami could no longer feel anything but cold. She felt like death. She was so numb and emotionless. She could no longer tell the difference between her tears and the rain. She could have taken shelter in a building but what if the bus didn't stop if no one was waiting there? She looked around. It was dark now. What bus? There was no bus coming for her. Nami tried to stay calm. Nojiko would certainly be texting her friends, asking where she was, someone would come for her. Or maybe her sister would have guessed that Nami had just ditched work again. She sighed, regretting ever being a flake. Maybe Vivi would figure out she left her phone in her car and come get her.

Nami heard a loud rev of an engine, she looked up, a silver car came speeding by spraying water everywhere. She thought about Law. Maybe she should have taken him up on that rape whistle offer. This part of town was starting to look scarier and scarier the darker it got. She coughed and sneezed into her hands. What she wouldn't give for a nice warm shower! When she looked back up that silver car was parked right in front of her. It was a really amazing looking car. It almost looked like a bullet. Nami was too numb to be terrified. Even if she wanted to run away, she felt so sick, she couldn't move. The driver's door opened upward instead of out. Maybe it was more like a space shuttle now then a bullet, Nami thought.

Law hurried out of his car he opened up an umbrella and ran to Nami. He wanted to make sure his shirt stayed dry so he could give it to her. As much as he liked living with Robin, he couldn't let Nami die. He was willing to do almost anything for Robin, bringing harm to Nami wasn't one of them. Nami had slowly become the only exception to all of Law's rules. Robin would understand, Nami was her student too after all. "Nami!" Law yelled. Nami looked at Law stupidly. Was she dreaming? Had Law actually come to rescue her? She rubbed her eyes. Law was still there. She tried saying his name, but couldn't find her voice. She coughed, "Law." She cried, her voice was weak and raspy. Her throat was killing her. It felt like someone had taken sandpaper to it. Law winced, he didn't like seeing her in pain.

Law picked the sopping wet Nami up and opened the passenger door. He gently laid her down. He had already reclined and heated the seat for her. He closed her door and got into the driver's seat and helped Nami out of her clothes. He pulled her shirt off first over her head. Her pants were the hardest things to get off. Nami was drifting in and out of consciousness. He through her clothes. in a ball on the floor behind his seat. Then he took his shirt off, it was mostly dry, he dressed Nami in that. Law turned the heater up and made sure it was on her feet and head.

Nami had been wearing sandals, her feet were freezing. He took her foot in his hand rubbed it in front of the heater until it was warm, then he took her other foot and did the same. He felt her forehead, she was burning up. "Hold on Nami," Law said. He drove as safely and quickly as he could back to the apartment. Nami needed something warm to drink, sleep and medicine, she needed him. And he wouldn't fail her again. He wanted to be the one to take care of her since he knew she couldn't take care of herself, she had proven that on multiple occasions now.

He parked the car at the apartment and carried Nami into the elevator. They rode the elevator up to his apartment. It was amazing that just a week ago he hadn't know Nami at all, a few days later, she had his world turned upside-down. Law opened the door and ran Nami into his bedroom. He lifted the covers and laid her down in bed. He tucked her in and left the room. When he came back he was carrying a medical bag. He took out some medicine for Nami to take and poured it into a cup. He helped her sit up in bed. "Nami I need you to drink this," He said. Nami was asleep. He rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Nami?" He tried again. Nami moaned but her eyes didn't open. "Drink this okay?" Law practically begged her. He poured the liquid down her throat and Nami swallowed. "Good!" Law smiled. He laid her back down.

Nami coughed, "That tastes terrible," she whispered. Law laughed, "Can I get you some hot tea?" He asked. Nami shook her head no. "You just want some sleep?" Law asked, stroking her hair. Nami nodded and she fell fast asleep. Law heard the clicking sound of heels behind him. He turned around, Robin was standing in the doorway.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked walking into the bedroom holding a cup of coffee. Law hadn't even realized she was still in the apartment, he had been so busy worrying about Nami's health. "I found her on the side of the road, she needed a doctor. She'll be better in a few days. She just needs to rest now." He said. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Robin asked. "I wasn't sure if she would make it another ten minutes without medicine." He said, even though that wasn't the reason. He honestly preferred to take care of her like this. Besides, he wouldn't get any unwanted visits from her friends here.

"What about us? Are we okay?" She asked. Law still didn't know that Robin had figured out Nami was the girl he had been with the past few days. "Yeah, we are. I just need some time to think about things," Law sighed, that was the honest to God truth. He sat down on the bed next to Nami and watched her sleep. "I'm sorry Robin, but I couldn't just leave her." Robin sat next to him, "No, I get it. It was the right thing to do." There was a long awkward silence.

"I canceled my trip." Robin said finally. He looked at Robin, she didn't look as disappointed as he thought she would. "I'm sorry to hear that, I knew that trip was important to you." He said. Robin shook her head, "I could use a vacation and our relationship was more important." Robin had honestly thought she and Nami had become close but maybe that wasn't the case. She was probably using her to be closer to Law. Robin had never had any real friends besides Law anyways.

"I'll sleep with Nami tonight," Robin told him. "You will?" Law said it sarcastically. "Yes, I will. You may be a doctor Law but you're also a man and her professor. I won't allow it. She will be fine with me and I'll call you if we need anything." Robin smiled. This was a seriously bad idea, Law thought. "Okay, I'll sleep on the couch outside." He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. "You know something Law," Robin called to him from inside the bedroom, "Its uncanny how despite Nami's illness she managed to undress herself and put your shirt on." Robin closed and locked the door.

Law stuffed his head into a pillow. Robin clearly wasn't here to make things easy on him. He desperately needed to talk to Nami. Things were getting out of hand. Just what the hell did he want from this girl? Was it just because she was the forbidden fruit or did he actually have feelings for her? He had to admit that Nami had made him feel much happier and more alive then he had felt in a long time. He had to figure out what she wanted from him too. Clearly, Nami meant something to him, because no matter what he couldn't seem to give her up, not even for Robin.

Robin set her coffee on the table and laid down in bed with Nami under the covers. She felt Nami's cheek and forehead, her fever was already starting to go down. Law was a really amazing doctor. She took Nami's hand stroked it with her thumb. She didn't know why but she really liked this girl. Maybe it was just her spirit but Robin couldn't find it in her heart to dislike her.

Robin woke up the next morning with Nami cuddling up to her chest. She blushed, "Nami?" Nami didn't wake up, she was sound asleep. Robin sighed, she ran her fingers through Nami's hair, detangling it the best she could. Her hair was really a mess. "Law," Nami moaned sleepily. Robin chuckled, "Nami, time to wake up," She whispered rubbing Nami's back. Nami moaned again and blinked a few times, staring at Robin, confused. Nami jumped, "Robin!" Robin laughed, "Shhh its okay Nami. Law brought you to our apartment. He said he found you on the side of the road? What happened?" She asked.

Nami looked around, this was an apartment? It looked more like a fancy loft. It was filled with simple modern furniture and everything looked very clean and organized. "I like your apartment," Nami mumbled, "Vivi and I had gotten in a fight, Vivi's my best friend. She left me at a café and I didn't have my phone." Robin frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. How are you feeling?" She asked. "My head hurts and my throat's really sore." Nami groaned. If she was at Law's apartment with Robin, did that mean Robin knew about her and Law?

"Its safe to say that you're not going to school today Nami," Robin said. Nami looked at Robin like she was about to protest but Robin wouldn't hear it. "I'm going to have Law get you your work from your math class. You're a smart girl you won't fall behind but you need to take it easy. I don't have work today so I'm going to take care of you." Robin insisted. Nami blushed, she didn't know how she felt about Law's girlfriend taking care of her. "I bet you're dying for a shower. I'll go start the water." She said.

Law heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He set his breakfast down on the kitchen table and knocked on his bedroom door. He tried the handle, it was locked. "Robin?" He called. Robin answered the door in just a towel. She handed him a change of clothes. "You'll be late for work if you don't leave soon." She said. "How's Nami? Can I see her?" He asked. "We were just about to take a shower," Robin told him. "But I'm her doctor," Law crossed his arms. Robin laughed, "That doesn't give you the right to watch us shower together." Law blushed and Robin closed the door on him. He groaned. "I left the medicine on the bedside table, be sure she takes another cup full soon!" Law yelled though the door.

He felt like Robin and Nami had teamed up against him overnight. Was it a good thing that they were getting along? His conversation with her would have to wait until tonight. His phone vibrated, it was from Nami. That's strange he read: '_Have you seen Nami? She didn't come to the dorms last night. We had a fight and I left her alone. I'm worried. Have you seen her? -Vivi_' Law replied: '_She's with me but she won't be joining us in class today, she's sick._' Vivi replied on Nami's phone: '_Thank God she's ok! Thank you professor!_' Law texted back: '_Can you let her sister know? Thanks._' Law left the apartment, he wished he could have at least assessed Nami's condition before work.

Nami climbed into the shower with Robin. Robin was such an unbelievably amazing woman. Right now she could very well know about her and Law, Nami thought, but she's still taking care of me. "Robin, why are you doing this, you don't have to." Nami told her. Robin smiled, lathering up soap on a scrub and rubbing it on Nami's back is soft circles. Robin didn't know whether she was doing this for Law or because she wanted to, maybe a bit of both. "Don't worry Nami, let me take care of you. You're not feeling well." Nami blushed. She didn't know why, but she was wet.


End file.
